Daijoubu! Daijoubu! Daijoubu!
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Between love and dream which one you choose? Pairing : GrimmRuki, TeslaSoi, UlquiNemu, GgioTatsu Wanna Req? [Discontinued]
1. Donyu

Okay. Untuk teman-teman yang bersedia membaca apalagi mereview fict ini, Kitty amat sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian. Tapi maaf dulu kalau ada salah-salah. Mohon dimaafkan terlebih dahulu. Apalagi soal typo. Kaya'nya susah banget buat ngedit author yang satu ini. OK. Read this one.

* * *

Title : Daijoubu! Daijoubu! Daijoubu!

Chappy : 1. Dōnyū

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : Silahkan tebak.

Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo…Kalo mati, warisannya Bleach buat saya, ya…*digebukin gara"doa'in Tite Kubo mati*

Summary : Di sini anggap saja semua berumur 18-19-an. Name changed. Sext (ini nggak salah ketik!) protagonist and (of course) triple couple. Tsukishiro Tatsuki, Tsukishiro Rukia, Akitsuki Nemu, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, and Ggio Vega.

Warning : OOC!

Note : Multi Chap yang harusnya jadi story pertama (seharusnya). Andai saja aku nggak terlalu suka facebookan. Pasti aku udah ngetik-ngetik… ^-^"

* * *

.

.

.

**

* * *

~Normal P.O.V.~**

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

_Apa yang kalian pikirkan dari anak-anak yang 'bermasalah'? Misalnya saja berandalan, anak yang sifat dan kelakuannya berbeda di tiap tempat, anak yang pendiam, anak yang dingin, anak yang tak suka bergaul dengan orang lain atau boleh dibilang minder, dan mungkin kalian tak tahu, tapi anak yang selalu ceria. Itu juga merupakan seorang anak yang bermasalah. Kenapa? Kita tak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran atau benak orang itu. Dan orang yang seperti itu justru berbahaya. _

_Seperti beberapa orang berikut.

* * *

_

**Tsukishiro Tatsuki. **

Seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun yang selalu bersikap kuat. Dia kelihatan lebih tinggi dari kakaknya tapi sebenarnya dia kekanak-kanakan jika bersama teman kecilnya, **Ulquiorra Schiffer**. Tatsuki secara terang-terangan menyukai Ulquiorra dan sering menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan memberikan Ulquiorra masakannya yang sayangnya tidak terlalu enak.

* * *

**Tsukishiro Rukia. **

Gadis berumur 19 tahun ini adalah kakak dari Tatsuki yang menderita penyakit '**anterograde anmnesia'**, penyakit yang menyebabkan sang penderita kehilangan kepingan-kepingan ingatannya tiap 13 jam berlalu. Penyakit ini dideritanya sejak kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia masih SD. Karena itu dia selalu membawa buku diarynya kemanapun dia pergi.

* * *

**Akitsuki Nemu. **

Gadis berumur 18 tahun yang kurang perhatian. Kebiasaannya adalah menghindar dari orang-orang sebisa mungkin. Ayahnya terlalu gila dengan pengetahuan dan sains bahkan lebih mengutamakan sains daripada anaknya sendiri (ada yang mau protes?). Pada akhirnya Nemu melarikan diri dari rumah karena ayahnya telah meninggal karena percobaan gila yang dia lakukan bersama dengan anak buahnya. Nemu selalu berpindah-pindah dari kota ke kota dengan modal penghasilan ayahnya semasa masih hidup dulu. Nemu adalah siswi yang pintar dan pendiam.

* * *

**Ulquiorra Schiffer. **

Pria ini punya sifat yang dingin. Dia sudah tidak punya keluarga sejak 11 tahun yang lalu. Cowok berumur 19 ini punya cita-cita menjadi mangaka terkenal dan sudah menerbitkan kurang lebih 5 shoujo manga dan 2 shōunen manga. Dia juga sedang dalam proses pembuatan anime dari sebuah manga bersambung yang dikarangnya sendiri. Dia juga menganggap tidak ada gunanya untuk sekolah yang menurutnya Cuma membuang-buang waktu yang bisa dipakainya untuk istirahat.

* * *

**Ggio Vega.**

Cowok cool yang selalu ceria ini merupakan salah satu anggota berbakat dari club film dan juga pacar dari seorang siswi berbakat bernama Soi Fon yang jadi juara atlet olimpiade matematika di Beijing.

* * *

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. **

Cowok yang dicap sebagai orang paling bermasalah di sekolah ini sebenarnya memiliki suatu masalah dengan keluarganya. Murid-murid dan para guru menganggapnya berbahaya dan menganggap bahwa 'penyakit' bandelnya menular. Cowok yang punya kebiasaan pergi ke suatu lembah yang subur dengan hehijauan yang menyejukkan dan udara yang segar ini selalu membawa 'novel' dan bercita-cita menjadi pengarang novel dan ingin agar semua orang bisa merubah cara pandang orang-orang di sekitarnya.

* * *

Cerita apa yang tersembunyi di sini?

Bagaimana cara mereka mewujudkan mimpinya?

Masalah apa saja yang aka nada nantinya?

**To Be Continued**


	2. Hajimete watashi wa anata o sanshō shite

Title : Daijoubu! Daijoubu! Daijoubu!

Chappy : 2- Hajimete watashi wa anata o sanshō shite kudasai

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : Silahkan tebak.

Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo…Kalo mati, warisannya Bleach buat saya, ya…*digebukin gara"doa'in Tite Kubo mati*

Summary : Di sini anggap saja semua berumur 18-19-an. Name changed. Sext (ini nggak salah ketik!) protagonist and (of course) triple couple. Tsukishiro Tatsuki, Tsukishiro Rukia, Akitsuki Nemu, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, and Ggio Vega.

Warning : OOC!

Note : Multi Chap yang harusnya jadi story pertama (seharusnya). Andai saja aku nggak terlalu suka facebookan. Pasti aku udah ngetik-ngetik… ^-^"

Note 2 : Nanti ada e-mail. Dan e-mail di sini merupakan SMS jadi kata-katanya disingkat-singkat (sengaja) untuk menghidupkan suasana. Confused? Tanya lewat review.

* * *

.

.

.

**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

2-Hajimete watashi wa anata o sanshō shite kudasai

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

-Hana Academy School-

"Hei…Pergi dari hadapanku." Seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan mata shappire dengan penampilan acak-acakan dengan terang-terangan mengusir guru yang ada di sebelah mejanya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel itu dan juga dengan suara dan nada yang 'ogah-ogahan'. Guru itu sedang memperingatkan murid berumur 19 tahun yang bernama Grimmjow itu tentang membaca novel di dalam kelas saat guru sedang menjelaskan.

"GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUEZ! Beraninya kau berkata begitu dengan gurumu!" Guru sejarah itupun dengan segera menyerobot novel yang dibaca oleh Grimmjow dan hendak merobeknya.

"Hey!" Grimmjow segera bangkit dan menarik kerah pakaian guru itu, Neliel-sensei. "Aku tak peduli kau ini Neliel Tu Oderschwank yang cerewet itu atau siapa, aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Dan aku juga tak peduli kau ini pria atau wanita. Siapapun yang merusak barang-barang milikku tanpa terkecuali akan merasakan akibatnya. Sekarang, kembalikan novelku itu, Nyonya Neliel Tu Oderschwank."

"Hoo…Memangnya mau apa kau?" Neliel-sensei memang guru paling berani sekaligus paling ditakuti oleh Grimmjow. Kenapa? Neliel adalah mantan kakak kelas Grimmjow saat masih kelas 4 SD. Rasa takut Grimmjow bukanlah rasa takut sembarang takut. Rasa takutnya hanyalah rasa takut kehilangan teman lama yang pernah membantunya. Grimmjow bukanlah takut seperti takut kepada hantu dan semacamnya (karena dia juga tidak takut), tapi karena sebuah kejadian masa lalu yang membuatnya jadi berhutang budi pada Nel.

"Tch…" Grimmjow hanya menggertakkan giginya. Tapi entah kenapa kemudian dia menyeringai dan mengambil kembali novel miliknya sambil mendorong Neliel-sensei. Mungkin mendorong bukan kata yang tepat. Dia menendang perut gurunya hingga gurunya terjatuh dan memuntahkan 'sedikit' darah. "Aku bosan dengan pelajaran tak berguna ini…Aku pergi."

Grimmjow mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi ke luar. Tanpa perduli tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandangnya dengan marah.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Neliel-sensei?" Tanya Orihime pada gurunya itu.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa. Silahkan kalian duduk." Neliel segera bangkit dan menepuk pakaiannya yang terkena kotor tadi. "Ng…Kalian jangan anggap salah Grimmjow. Dia itu cuma kesepian."

Grimmjow berjalan keluar sekolah dengan beberapa novel di dalam tas sekolahnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu gerbang yang besar, bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seringai nakal mulai nampak dari wajah tampan Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"Tch…" Hanya itu yang dikeluarkan oleh Grimmjow. Entah apa maksudnya.

Seperti biasa, Grimmjow selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca novel-novelnya yang baru, dan selalu baru setiap hari. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu lembah yang selalu dikunjunginya setiap hari.

Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat seorang gadis berrambut hitam yang sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon besar. Rambutnya hitam kelam, matanya tertutup. Betapa manisnya wajah itu. Terlihat sungguh…polos. Tubuhnya kurus dan mungil. Gadis ini memakai terusan warna biru muda dan garis-garis hijau yang cerah dilapisi jaket musim dingin yang tebal. Sepatu warna coklat diletakkan di sebelahnya. Kakinya yang kecil dan putih terlihat mulus di atas rumput-rumput hijau yang tertutup salju. Buku diary terlihat di dekat sepatunya. Sebuah buku yang lain juga terlihat di pangkuannya beserta pensil berwarna ungu di tangannya. Tampaknya gadis ini tertidur.

Grimmjow yang melihatnya awalnya berpikir untuk mengusir gadis itu dan membaca dengan tenang sendirian. Dan diapun melangkah ke arah gadis itu.

Dipandanginya lagi gadis itu. Dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, kembali ke wajah. Ternyata, di mata sebelah kirinya terdapat perban yang diikatkan di depan matanya. Wajah Grimmjow sedikit memerah. Diurungkannya niatnya untuk mengusir gadis ini. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Akhirnya dia pun duduk dengan lututnya sebagai penyangga dan perlahan menggoyangkan bahu gadis itu sambil berbisik, "Hei…Bangun. Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur di sini." Yaaah…Sebenarnya Grimmjow juga sering tertidur di bawah pohon seperti ini dan pernah jatuh sakit selama sehari. Meski cuma flu, tapi Grimmjow juga tidak ingin orang lain mengalami hal yang sama.

"Nghh…" Gadis itu mengerang kecil. Wajahnya saat tidur sungguh manis dan polos. Seperti malaikat yang diturunkan ke dunia. Sungguh menggemaskan bagi Grimmjow. Perlahan mata itu terbuka. "Siapa kamu?"

Grimmjow membantu gadis ini duduk kembali dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku? Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Panggil saja Grimmjow. Kau?"

"Rukia Tsukishiro. Panggil saja aku Rukia." Kata gadis bernama Rukia itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ahh…Rukia. Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau orang baru, ya, di Okinawa ini?" Tanya Grimmjow mengambil sebuah novel berjudul 'Romance de Amor'.

"Tidak. Aku sudah di sini sejak kecil. Ini kota kelahiranku. Tadi aku sedang pergi berjalan-jalan dan tak sengaja menemukan tempat ini. Tempat ini indah dan segar. Aku bisa menghirup udara segar sekaligus refreshing untuk mataku." Jawabnya. Kali ini Grimmjow bisa melihatnya. Kristal Amethyst yang bersinar cerah. Benar-benar kaya akan makna. Berbeda dengan mata Mysterile Grimmjow yang terlihat garang dan ganas. Sungguh…Tapi mata Mysterile Grimmjow tak terlihat seperti biasanya sekarang. Mata itu terlihat…Lembut? "Kau sendiri. Nama dan kulitmu tak terlihat seperti orang Jepang. Memangnya kau orang mana?"

"Ibuku orang Spanyol dan ayahku dari Perancis. Tapi aku dilahirkan di Spanyol dan pada umur 2 tahun dipindahkan ke Okinawa." Jawab Grimmjow membuka novelnya tepat di halaman yang dibatasinya.

"Ooh…Pantas saja. Kulit putih lilin itu memang bukan milik orang Mongoloid seperti kami. Keluargamu pasti menikmati keadaan di Okinawa yang masih terjaga sejak lama ini." Kata Rukia berkomentar. Sejenak, Grimmjow merasa sesuatu yang menusuknya. Menyakitinya.

"Ng…Rukia. Sebenarnya orangtuaku sudah bercerai sejak 12 tahun yang lalu. Mereka hanya memberiku uang dan tempat tinggal. Lalu pergi ke negaranya masing-masing." Jawabnya Grimmjow. "Ayahku sungguh tak bertanggung jawab dengan keluarganya. Dan ibuku selalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya. Meskipun mereka adapun aku juga tetap sendirian di rumah sekarang ini."

Rukia yang melihat menjadi simpati. Tapi Grimmjow benci…benci jika ada orang yang mengasihaninya seakan dia lemah.

Bukan begitu.

Grimmjow hanya kesepian. Selama 12 tahun dia selalu sendiri. Tanpa perhatian dari siapapun. Selalu sendiri. Selalu…

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa. Aku paham maksudmu." Grimmjow memotong kata-kata Rukia dengan cepat. Rukia masih memandanginya. Melihatnya dengan mata sebelah kanannya yang tak tertutup perban.

"Selalu sendirian, ya…Apa…Apa tak merasa kesepian?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah biasa."

Kami-sama…Sungguh, Rukia merasa sangat prihatin dengan laki-laki ini. Tak merasa kesepian bukan karena ingin. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa sendiri dan tak diperhatikan.

"Sebenarnya…Aku juga punya masalah. Tapi tak sepertimu. Aku masih punya adik dan seorang teman kecil. Lalu…" Rukia menyentuh perban yang ada di mata kirinya. "Lihat. Ini akibat kecelakaan yang dilakukan oleh ayahku juga. Dia mengemudi sambil mengantuk dan membuatku kehilangan satu mata. Juga..Aku juga terkena suatu penyakit bernama 'anterograde amnesia'"

"Anterograde amnesia? Oh, aku tahu. Penyakit di mana penderitanya akan kehilangan ingatan masa lalunya setiap 13 jam, benar?"

"Iya. Karena itulah aku terus membawa buku diaryku dan pensil agar aku bisa terus mengetahui apa saja yang aku lakukan sebelum aku mengalami amnesia ini." Rukia menjelaskan dengan santai pada Grimmjow. Dia merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya dan ingin membantunya agar tidak lagi menjadi seorang yang kesepian. "Dan kulihat kau membawa banyak sekali novel. Kau suka membaca novel, ya?"

"Ya. Selain sebagai hiburan, aku juga tertarik dengan kehidupan para tokoh yang ada di dalamnya. Misalnya saja novel 'Kurumi no Shi' yang menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang punya penyakit mematikan, Syndrom Steven Johnson. Ceritanya menarik sekali. Dan biasanya banyak pengetahuan-pengetahuan yang bisa kita dapat dari membaca novel. Bahkan kebanyakan tidak akan diberikan oleh guru manapun kecuali guru private yang memang khusus. Misalnya soal HTML. Kalau diajarkan kepada murid secara serentak dan cepat, pasti tak akan masuk ke otak dan dalam waktu setahun tak akan cukup." Jawab Grimmjow panjang lebar. Dia juga bisa santai di dekat gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Aku juga suka. Aku memang bercita-cita sebagai seorang penulis novel terkenal. Aku sudah menulis beberapa di bukuku ini." Kata Rukia menyerahkan buku di dekat sepatunya. "Tapi sering mendapat gangguan karena keadaanku apalagi amnesiaku yang menjengkelkan itu. Dan lihatlah. Aku terlihat seperti anak SMP meski sudah berumur 19 tahun."

Grimmjow memperhatikan tubuh Rukia. Dari atas…Ke bawah…Jika dilihat-lihat…Ya. Dia memang terlihat seperti gadis SMP. Bahkan mungkin SD.

Grimmjow berpikir sejenak. Penulis novel? Dengan keadaannya sekarang? Sungguh gadis yang punya kemauan keras. "Ehh…Rukia. Kalau mau, aku bantu untuk mencapai cita-citamu itu."

Mata Amethyst itu melebar. Seolah sedang melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. "Tidak. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Grimmjow terlihat bingung. Kenapa dia marah? Padahal Grimmjow hanya ingin membantu, kan?

"Orang-orang yang ingin membantuku pasti punya maksud tersendiri. Sama seperti seorang pria yang dulu mengatakan itu dan pada akhirnya mencuri novel yang dengan susah payah kubuat."

Hmm…Grimmjow bisa mengerti. Alasan itu memang masuk di akal.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat?"

"Dari penampilanmu? Ya." Jujur sekali gadis ini. Memang. 'Cover' seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez dikalangan orang-orang memang garang dan sangar. Terlihat seperti orang tak berpendidikan. Meski begitu, dari cara bicaranya saja Rukia bisa menilai Grimmjow sebagai seorang lelaki berkelas.

Akhirnya Grimmjow membujuk Rukia. Dan setelah dibujuk dengan berbagai cara, Grimmjow berhasil meyakinkan Rukia untuk bekerjasama dengannya.

"Hei. Besok kita bertemu di sini, ya?" Ajak Grimmjow. Dia memang senang berteman dengan Rukia dan bisa santai dengannya.

" Ya. Aku akan kembali ke sini. Janji."

"Ok. Kupegang kata-katamu."

* * *

Hari ini ada acara Natal di Hana Academy School atas usulan kakak beradik Tsukishiro. Tentu saja Ulquiorra Schiffer yang dianggap sebagai saudara laki-laki kakak beradik Tsukishiro yang bahkanpunya nama lain Kurobatto Tsukishiro ini diundang. Sayangnya laki-laki ini terlalu sibuk dalam pekerjaannya menggambar manga yang sudah hampir memasuki tempo pengumpulan naskahnya dan lupa akan undangan itu.

"Sial. Aku telat. Eh…" Ulquiorra yang sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit ini melihat seorang gadis berpakaian natal warna ungu-hitam yang sama sekali tak mencolok sedang melihat ke bawah jembatan, ke arah sungai yang membeku. Gadis yang rambutnya ditutupi topi musim dingin...Ulquiorra mendekati gadis itu masih dengan tatapan dinginnya yang datar. "Maaf. Kenapa anda berdiri di sini?"

"Ah. Maaf mengganggu." Kata gadis berrambut hitam keunguan itu. "Sebenarnya saya ingin menghadiri acara Natal yang diadakan oleh Hana Academy School yang mulai tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi saya tidak merasa yakin."

Ulquiorra memandangi gadis ini. Tampilannya sopan. Kata-katanya halus. Gaya bicaranya formal.

"Ah...Sebenarnya saya sendiri juga ingin menghadiri acara tersebut, tapi sudah terlambat. Jadi…Maukah anda menemani saya malam ini?" Ulquiorra menawarkan pada gadis itu yang tanpa pikir panjang menyetujuinya.

"Nama saya Nemu Akitsuki. Salam kenal." Gadis berrambut hitam keunguan itu memperkenalkan diri. Masih dengan formal.

"Tak perlu bicara seformal itu. Santai saja. Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer."

* * *

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Ulquiorra dan Nemu berjalan di pinggiran kota Okinawa yang bersalju. Hingga akhirnya Ulquiorra melihat Nemu yang kedinginan dan mengajaknya ke rumahnya.

Rumah Ulquiorra memang antique. Rumahini masih terbuat dari kayu-kayu tua dan sama sekali takada kayu lapuk. Bangunannya bagus, kokoh, dan bahan-bahannya juga awet. Padahal ini adalah rumah yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya 11 tahun yang lalu, tapi bangunan ini masih kuat dan benar-benar awet.

"Nih." Ulquiorra menyodorkan segelas coklat panas kepada Nemu.

"Arigato, Ulquiorra." Nemu menyeruput coklat yang manis itu. Rasanya memang enak dan pas sekali meminum coklat panas di malam Natal yang dingin.

Mata Alexandrite milik Nemu memandang tumpukan kertas di meja dengan penasaran. Ulquiorra yang dari tadi melirik ke arah Nemu juga menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ada apa? Itu naskah manga buatanku. Kau mau lihat?" Ulquiorra menyerahkan naskah-naskah miliknya kepada Nemu yang membacanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Bagus sekali goresan tanganmu. Alurnya juga bagus dan jelas." Puji Nemu. Jujur. Dia memang jujur. Goresan tangan Ulquiorra memang bagus dan semuanya juga jelas.

"Benarkah? Kau suka?" Tanya Ulquiorra. Dia bukannya pamer, tapi ingin tahu apakah benar. Karena naskah itu belum diperiksa olehnya.

"Iya. Aku suka. Menurutku manga itu menarik." Katanya lagi. "Eh, Ulquiorra tidak lelah? Mau kubikinkan sesuatu?" Nemu menawarkan.

Ulquiorra sebenarnya ingin menolak karena trauma dengan makanan Tatsuki yang terakhir. Rasanya sungguh aneh bagi Ulquiorra. Tapi karena dia juga belum makan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Ulquiorra hanya bisa mengiyakan.

Setelah beberapa saat Ulquiorra menunggu Nemu memasak sambil melanjutkan menggambar, Nemu memanggil Ulquiorra ke dapur dan memperlihatkan makanannya. Okonomiyaki.

Dicicipinya Okonomiyaki itu oleh Ulquiorra. Sebentar ia merasakan makanan itu.

"Hmm…Enak." Katanya tetap dengan nada datar meskipun berbeda.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku cuma pakai bahan yang sederhana." Kata Nemu tak percaya.

"Ya. Aku selalu sendirian di rumah dan sibuk sehingga jarang masak. Makanpun juga jarang. Hanya kadang Tatsuki Tsukishiro datang ke rumahku. Tapi hanya untuk berkunjung saja." Ulquiorra memakan lagi Okonomiyakinya. Memang rasanya enak. "Sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan rumahan seperti ini."

* * *

Seorang gadis sedang menunggu di sofanya. Menunggu seorang laki-laki yang diundangnya untuk mengikuti pesta. Bahkan sama sekali orang itu tidak datang. Sosoknya tak terlihat sama sekali. Orang yang disukainya sejak kecil. Tetapi orang itu tidak datang hari ini. Di malam natal ini.

"Akkkhh…Ke mana, sih dia? Ulquiorra…Cepat datang…"

Sementara gadis itu terus menanti-nanti kedatangan Ulquiorra, teman kecilnya, seorang laki-laki sedang melihat rekamannya. Dia merekam acara Natal itu dengan handicamnya. Dia penasaran dengan seorang gadis yang tanpa sengaja terkena sorotan kameranya.

"Akan kucari kau, Nona…"

* * *

"Terima kasih. Senang sekali bisa mengenalmu, Ulquiorra." Nemu berpamitan setelah melihat jamnya. Jam 10 malam.

"Yakin tak ingin kutemani? Bahaya jika seorang wanita keluar sendirian lewat jam 10." Ulquiorra yang mengawal Nemu sampai ke luar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Nemu. Memang benar. Jika seorang gadis pergi keluar malam-malam, mungkin akan ada hal tak mengenakkan yang terjadi.

"Tidak usah. Rumahku dekat, kok, dari sini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk malam ini."Dan Nemupun pulang.

Ulquiorra melanjutkan kembali manganya. Kurang 5 halaman lagi dan tinggal membuat kata penutup saja dan dikirimkan lewat faks ke penerbit, done. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya menyala. (disilent biar nggak ganggu konsen). E-mail…

**From : Tatsuki**

**Subject : None**

_Km g dateng, y?_

**Reply : Subject : None**

_Sry._

_Td telat. _

_Jd g dateng skalian._

**From : Tatsuki **

**Subject : None**

_Y, gpp kok._

_Lain x klw ad acara usaha'in dtng, yh!_

**Reply : Subject : None**

_Ok._

**To Be Co**

* * *

Kitty : Ohohoho…Alooo~ Updatenya cepet, toh? Cepet, nho…

Grimmjow : Tanya sendiri dijawab sendiri…

Kitty : Cerewet. Tapi…Aku suka, kok…*smile*

Ulquiorra : Errr…Kok aku agak OOC, yah di sini?

Ggio : Terus aku mana?

Grimmjow : Bagianku, kok, dikit ?

Tatsuki : Aku sama kelelawar suram itu? Idiiih…Kenal aja nggak.

Rukia : Yeeeyy! Sekali lagi tanpa si kepala jeruk itu! Nyenengin, deh…

Kitty : Yaaah…Sekali-sekali bolehlah, aku pinjemin Grimmjow'ku' (?)

Nemu : Maaf. Kok aku agak OOC, ya?

Kitty : Biarlah…Kan nggak apa…

* * *

Nah! Sekarang kita jawab-jawab review baik yang di maupun yang di facebook. Oh, ya. Yang belum tahu, saya juga terima review lewat FB. Coba saja add yoichichan(at)yahoo(dot)com dan yang nge-add kasihin private message bilang kalo kalian ntuh member di ffn. And sekarang balas-balas!

**

* * *

Bold-Kitty**

_

* * *

Italic-Grimmjow_

* * *

Normal-Review

**

* * *

OK! Ketemu lagi denganku, author hyper OC. Sekarang sudah update. **

_Dasar…Bukannya nyelesein yang lama malah update yang baru._

**Lha mau gimana lagi? Kan dapetnya inspires yang ini. Daripada mandeg di tengah jalan ntar nasibnya sama kaya' story laen, mendingan aku selesein dulu tiap dapet ide.**

_Ok..Ok..Sekarang kita baca review dulu. Hmm…Dari _RukiaRizkaMala

weweewe..spertinya menarikk~~~

:3

**Eheh…Ini udah update. R&R terus, K? **

_Next, kita dapet annonymous review from _Zie-raIncOol

Haik...haiik...haiiik...zalam kenal! f_fv

**Salam kenal juga**

Wah.., baru pr0l0g yaw..? Hmm..padahal zie udah mengebu-gebu baca'na...kerenzz zie zuka ide'na,, dan lagi ini zmua crakc pair jdi'na! Mantab...

**Makasih..Makasih…! Seneng, deh…**

_Dasar…Dia jadi kege-eran, tuh…_

**Biarin…Wex! ;P**

Zie zenang zekali kal0w pair'na...

GrimmxNemu

Ggi0xRukia

UlquixTatsuki...

**E-heh. Kamu bisa menebak-nebak lagi. And ini juga masih rahasia. Dan pair ini bukan pair tetap dan bisa berubah sesuai mood author**

Aah...tp terzerah auth0r dah,, yg penting update...update

**Nah! Betol banget tuh!**

ZEMANGAT!

ZEMANGAT! b0.o/

**Makasih! Makasih! Makasih!**

_Sekarang dari Facebook. Ini jam…04.37. Sementara baru _–Orihime Arsha Jeagerjaques-

grimm-chan bukan anak berbahaya..! T_T *nangis guling2*

fanficnya bagus, update! ^_^

**Makasih.**

_Tuh, denger! Udah pada bilang bagus. Kamu jangan ngecewain, ngerti, sayang? *nyubitin pipinya Kitty*_

***tepar***

Mesti bilang apa, ya?

Aku lupa dialognya…

Oh,iya…

REVIEW!


	3. Kurisumasupātī

Title : Daijoubu! Daijoubu! Daijoubu!

Chappy : 3-Kurisumasupātī

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : Silahkan tebak.

Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo…Kalo mati, warisannya Bleach buat saya, ya…*digebukin gara"doa'in Tite Kubo mati*

Summary : Di sini anggap saja semua berumur 18-19-an. Name changed. Sext (ini nggak salah ketik!) protagonist and (of course) triple couple. Tsukishiro Tatsuki, Tsukishiro Rukia, Akitsuki Nemu, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, and Ggio Vega.

Warning : OOC!

Note : Multi Chap yang harusnya jadi story pertama (seharusnya). Andai saja aku nggak terlalu suka facebookan. Pasti aku udah ngetik-ngetik… ^-^"

Note 2 : Readers, nanti akan ada lagu-lagunya. Aku tulis pake Italic. ^^

Note 3 : Buat para readers yang punya temen suka sama pairing-pairing yang nggak biasa, tolong di share, ya. Arigato.^^

* * *

Nghng…Berterima kasih itu perlu.

* * *

Special Thanks 'ta

**Fi-kun31**, **Zie-raIncOol**, **zhitsu**, **Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**, **Riztichimaru**, **aRaRaNcHa **from

* * *

And…From FB…

**-Orihime Arsha Jeagerjaquez- **(Hime Shasha Jaegerjaques)

* * *

Thank you fo' d' like an' d' comment

B'cause of ya all I got my spirit 'ta write this story…Hehehe…R&R, ne?

* * *

.

.

.

**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**3- Kurisumasupātī**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 25 Desember…Hari Natal yang dinantikan oleh seluruh umat Kristiani di seluruh dunia. Semua orang menikmati waktu-waktu Natalnya bersama keluarga dan kerabat. Semua? Kurasa tidak. Bagaimana dengan Grimmjow yang sudah tak tentu statusnya dalam keluarganya dan tak bersosialisasi dengan baik? Bahkan boleh dibilang eksistensinya sebagai manusia tidak jelas. Semua orang lebih menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'binatang liar' yang tidak boleh didekati. Seakan-akan keliarannya akan menular pada setiap orang yang mendekatinya. Dan sudah terbukti. Ingat perlakuannya pada Nel, gurunya sendiri? Begitulah dia. Tapi bagaimanapun juga semua ada alasannya.

Ng…Sampai di mana topik kita tadi? Oh ya, perayaan Natal. Coba lihat Ulquiorra. Dia sudah tak memiliki orang tua sejak lama. Dan selama 11 tahun selalu menghabiskan hidupnya sendiri. Natalnya pun diyakini tidak berkesan meskipun dia menghabiskan malam Natalnya di rumah keluarga Tsukishiro ataupun bersama dengan orang-orang di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya dia sungguh tidak menyukai orang-orang di sekolah yang selalu suka menggodanya. Apalagi para gadis yang selalu berusaha untuk mendekatinya dan Ulquiorra berpikir tindakan itu sebagai suatu perbuatan yang amat sangat menyebalkan dan mengesalkan.

Lalu coba kita teliti lagi. Masih ada seorang yang juga seperti ini. Siapa? Nemu Akitsuki. Kalian ingat, kan, kalau ayahnya meninggal saat sedang melakukan percobaan 'gila' yang ditekuninya. Ayahnya yang gila ilmu sains itu bahkan jauh…jauh…lebih memikirkan tentang sains daripada anaknya sendiri. Terbukti karena semasa ayahnya masih hidup, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bicara layaknya ayah dan anak. Teteapi berbicara seakan mereka adalah kerabat kerja dan ayahnya sebagai atasannya. Dan karena hubungan mereka adalah atasan dan bawahan dalam suatu ruang lingkup 'pekerjaan' dan pekerjaan ayahnya adalah seorang ahli sains, itu artinya Nemupun 'diseret' oleh ayahnya masuk ke dalam dunia sains. Tapi karena kebiasaan berbicara formal itu jugalah, dia bukannya dianggap sopan oleh 'orang-orang' di sekolah melainkan dianggap aneh dan tidak waras. Akibatnya meskipun ada acara-acara di sekolahnya ataupun di tempat-tempat dimana seharusnya dia datang untuk mengikuti acara tersebut, dia justru tidak mengikutinya dan berada di tempat yang sepi seperti kemarin. Di jembatan.

Lalu tahun ini…Seperti apakah Natal mereka? Mari kita lihat sebentar…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kemarin, Grimmjow dan Rukia sudah berjanji untuk bertemu lagi di lembah yang boleh dibilang 'dimiliki' oleh Grimmjow karena tak ada yang pergi ke sana. Tempat yang paling dingin di Okinawa. Bukan cuma dingin, tapi juga berbahaya. Kenapa? Karena tempat itu dekat dengan hutan dan kalian tahu bahwa di hutan banyak sekali binatang-binatang berbahaya yang dapat menyerang sekali-kali.

Dan alasan mengapa Grimmjow tidak takut dan tenang-tenang saja berada di sana adalah karena dia harus menjaga sesuatu.

"Rukia?" Grimmjow menyapa Rukia yang sedang menulis novel. Gadis itu memakai seragam hijau sinterklas yang cocok di tubuhnya. Sepatunya berwarna merah dan ada bungkusan kecil di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Grimmjow. Sudah datang." Sapa Rukia.

"Lama, ya?" Tanya Grimmjow duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Tidak, kok. Baru juga datang." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Rukia memandangi Grimmjow. Dia kelihatan berbeda hari ini. Pakaiannya tipis…Tapi apa dia tidak kedinginan? Grimmjow hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dengan shawl hitam di lehernya. Sebagai pengganti ear puff, dia memakai headset yang disambungkan ke i-Podnya. Celana jeans panjang hitam dan sepatu trainers putih juga terpasang di tubuhnya. Padahal udara sedang dingin-dinginnya, tapi dia bisa saja…

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

"T-tidak, kok…" Rona merah mulai muncul dari wajah Rukia. "Ini." Rukia menyerahkan bungkusan yang ada di sebelahnya tadi kepada Grimmjow. "Merry Christmas."

"Apa ini?" Grimmjow mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Rukia. Rukia melihat ke bawah dengan wajah berwarna merah padam yang semakin memerah saat tangan Grimmjow menyentuhnya. Setelah dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah novel bersampul hitam dengan cover 'Gothic Cross' hitam dan tulisan dengan warna putih yang dibaca 'Love Destiny'. Dan buku itu menggunakan background warna merah. Lalu yang menarik perhatian Grimmjow adalah tulisan kecil di sebelah bawah pojok kanan yang bertuliskan 'Rukia Tsukishiro'. Grimmjow –untuk kedua kalinya—tersenyum. "Buatanmu ,ya?"

"Hn. Aku perhatikan kau suka sekali membaca novel. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentang karyaku." Jawab Rukia tersenyum bangga. Gadis manis ini sebenarnya jarang sekali tersenyum. Sebenarnya…Tapi, bagaimana bisa Grimmjow tahu kalau gadis itu hanya terlihat ceria di hadapannya.

"Nih. Merry Christmas." Grimmjow juga menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan besar kepada Rukia.

"He? Apa ini?" Bentuk dari kadonya adalah segi enam. Yang ada di pikiran Rukia cuma coklat. Tapi…"Bohong! Mana mungkin!"

"Perlu kucubit? Karena merasa kau sangat antusias dalam membuat novel, aku berikan itu sebagai hadiah Natalmu." Rukia seakan-akan dibohongi oleh dunia. Ia tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Dan mungkin tak akan ada yang percaya jika menjadi Rukia. Yang ada di dalam bingkisan besar itu ternyata adalah seperangkat alat-alat canggih yang sungguh amat sangat terlalu canggih jika hanya untuk membuat novel. Yang dihadiahkan oleh Grimmjow adalah…

"Ya ampun Grimmjow! Banyak sekali!" Rukia benar-benar tak percaya akan apa yang diberikan oleh teman yang baru dikenalnya sehari itu.

"Notebook untuk mengetik dan agar kau tak kesulitan harus bawa bermacam-macam buku. Modem untuk internet, jadi kau bisa mencari ide atau sekedar refreshing. Mini CG, untuk membuat covernya. Mini Scanner untuk memasukkan semua yang kau tulis, jadi tak perlu mengetik ulang. Apa lagi, ya? Ah...Aku lupa. Kau lihat saja" Grimmjow menjelaskan tanpa melihat isi dari box yang hanya dibuka kecil oleh Rukia itu.

"I..Ini terlalu berlebihan…Aku tak bi-"

"Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya…Apa ya…Oh, ya. Setiap novel yang kau buat, cetakan pertamanya harus kau berikan padaku. Dan kau bisa minta pendapatku. Kita impas sekarang." Dengan kata-kata Grimmjow itu, Rukia sudah tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Rukia meletakkan hadiah itu di sampingnya dan bangkit berdiri lalu memeluk Grimmjow. Mata Grimmjow melebar. Dia tak menyangka akan dapat pelukan dari seorang gadis. Dan sebenarnya hanya karena gadis ini tidak merasa takut berada di dekatnya sudah membuatnya terkejut. Tapi yang ini lebih mengejutkan.

"Arigato…Gurimūjo." Rukia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Tangan Grimmjow yang tadi kaku mulai diangkat dan mengusap lembut rambut Rukia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Ulquiorra—seperti biasa—menggambar komik sendirian di hari Natal. Natal yang buruk, eh, Ulquiorra?

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Ya…Pasti dia yang datang. Satu-satunya orang yang suka seenaknya saja masuk ke rumah Ulquiorra. Tatsuki Tsukishiro.

"Ulquiorra! Aku bawakan makanan untukmu!" Kata Tatsuki semangat. Ya…Dia memang sangat bersemangat dalam melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer atau boleh dibilang Kurobatto Tsukishiro. Nama Kurobatto dipakai karena Ulquiorra memiliki seekor 'hewan peliharaan' yang jarang dan boleh dikatakan sebagai hal yang aneh jika memelihara seekor kelelawar hitam yang hanya jinak pada Ulquiorra dan tidak dirantai sama sekali, tetapi dibiarkan di atas loteng gelap Ulquiorra. Kelelawar itu diberi nama Murcielago oleh Ulquiorra yang berarti kelelawar bersayap hitam.

"Hari ini aku bawakan mie ramen! Kau lapar tidak?" Tanya Tatsuki sambil duduk di samping Ulquiorra yang sudah jelas-jelas sedang berkonsentrasi dengan manganya karena saat ini dia sedang menebalkan garis-garis manga itu dengan menggunakan *G-pen.

"Sebentar. Kau bisa diam dulu? Aku sedang konsentrasi." Ulquiorra memperingatkan sekaligus meminta tolong kepada Tatsuki.

Karena tak ingin dibenci oleh Ulquiorra, Tatsukipun diam dan duduk tenang memperhatikan Ulquiorra. Bukan..Bukan pekerjaannya. 'Ulquiorra'. He? Tidak mengerti juga? Baiklah, akan kueja. Ul-qui-o-ra, geddit?

'Ya ampun, Ulquiorra. Kamu cool banget!'

"Yep…Sudah selesai. Dan, ya. Aku belum makan sejak pagi." Ulquiorra menjawab Tatsuki setelah dia selesai menebalkan manganya. Tapi…Tidak bergerak. Tatsuki diam saja. "Haloo? Ada orang di sana?"

"Ah! Maaf. I-iya…Ini, mie ramennya." Tatsuki meletakkan mie yang ada didalam plastik itu di atas meja. "Aku akan ambilkan air panasnya."

Tatsuki segera pergi ke dapur dengan membawa sebuah gelas besar bercorong dan memenuhinya dengan air panas yang diambilnya dari dispenser.

* * *

"Selamat makan!" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan. Tetapi suara Tatsuki terdengar lebih semangat, jauh lebih semangat dari Ulquiorra. Tentu saja. Nada suara milik Ulquiorra yang monotone dan 'hampir' tak pernah berubah itu selalu sama. Datar dan terdengar lesu. Tapi seluruh murid, terutama siswi, di sekitar Ulquiorra memandangnya dengan cara yang berbeda dan menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang unik dan keren. Ulquiorra menganggap dirinya biasa-biasa saja dan bahkan 'menjijikkan'. Dan dia juga pernah berpikir 'Kenapa tak ada kamera yang rusak setelah mengambil gambarku?'.

"Oh, ya. Merry Christmas, Ulquiorra." Tatsuki menyerahkan sebuah kantung kepada Ulquiorra. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, Ulquiorra membuka kantung itu. Isinya…Yaah…Alat-alat untuk membuat manga. Pensil 2B-F bermerk yang ujungnya lembut dan mudah dihapus. Penghapus karet berkualitas tinggi yang ukurannya besar. Tinta warna hitam yang waterproof sebagai isi dari G-pen, dan kuas. Screentone sebagai penambah arsiran dan efek-efeknya agar terlihat lebih tiga dimensi. Lalu G-pen baru. Yang satu ini sungguh sangat berguna melihat G-pen tua Ulquiorra yang sudah agak berkarat. Sebenarnya Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak kekurangan uang atau malas pergi keluar. Hanya saja dia terus dikejar waktu sehingga tak ada waktu baginya hanya untuk pergi membeli.

"Arigato."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_O holy night…_

_The stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of a dear Saviour's birth_

_Long lay the world…_

_In sin and their pining_

_Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth_

_A thrill of hope…_

_The weary world rejoices_

_For yonder breaks…_

_A new and glorious more_

_Fall on your knees…_

_O here the angel's voices_

_O, night divine…_

_O night, when Christ was born_

_O, night, divine…_

_O, night…O, night divine…_

"Hei. Suaramu bagus." Puji Grimmjow.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku belum pernah mendengarmu menyanyi."

"Ingin mendengar?"

"Hn. Tentu." Rukia menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

_It came upon the midnight clear_

_That glorious song of old _

_From angels bending near the earth_

_To touch their harp of gold_

_Peace on the earth goodwill to men_

_From heavens gracious king_

_The world in solemn stillness lay_

_To hear the angels sing_

Mata Rukia memandang Grimmjow tak percaya. Selama ini dikiranya suara Grimmjow yang berat agar terdengar sumbang saat menyanyikan lagu yang bernada terlalu rendah ataupun terlalu tinggi. Bahkan ia pikir suara Grimmjow akan sumbang, takpeduli lagu apapun yang dinyanyikannya. Tetapi sungguh di luar dugaan,suara Grimmjow bagusnya bukan main. Ingin mengetesnya, Rukia meminta Grimmjow untuk menyanyikan lagu dance 'Brand New Beats' dan lagu Natal 'Last Christmas'.

_Feel my brand new beat  
nanairo no hyoujou de  
omoi wo egaku kara_

_So cool, so bright, feel so good  
So cool, so bright, feel so good  
So cool, so bright, feel so good  
Don't look back, baby always look at me_

_doushiyou mo nai majiwaru FEELING  
risei ja tomerarenai isshun  
kuchibiru ni saita madoromi_

_kurikaeshiteru mayoinukete  
akehanatsu mado no mukou kawa ni  
zutto misugoshiteta MY BLUE BIRD_

_"Love you" mada hayai  
"Sou?" demo mou  
"Be friend?" tte iu jiki janai  
toshitara, fureaeru kyori de ai wo mikiwametai_

_dare yori mo dare yori mo kagayaiteru  
itoshisa to mukiau yo  
EYES TO EYES nanairo no hyoujou de  
omoi wo egaku kara_

_So cool, so bright, feel so good  
Don't look back, baby always look at me_

_hokori tamaru mitai ni gaman shitakunaishi  
aenai wake* wa sono mune no naka ni aru kedo_

_atarashii CLOSET irodoru RED BLUE WHITE...  
somerarenai sonzai de itai  
hitori dake wakatteite hoshii_

_LOVE ME  
namida mo ukeireru  
HAPPY END kara hajimaru  
futari wo kanjiru jikan kasanete nurikaeteku_

_ima, taisetsu na hito ga iru  
soredake de migakareteku AMAZING  
mabushii nanairo no ashita e to tobidasou  
with brand new beat_

_Because your love is so good  
I'm truly yours. I've never felt this way before_

_setsunasa ga afureru tabi  
sotto kokoro de yorisoetara  
nemurenai yo ga aketemo  
nanigenai yasashisa ni kidzukeru you ni_

_dare yori mo dare yori mo kagayaiteru  
itoshisa to mukiau yo  
EYES TO EYES nanairo no hyoujou de  
omoi wo egaku kara_

_ima, taisetsu na hito ga iru  
soredake de migakareteku AMAZING  
mabushii nanairo no ashita e to tsuredashite  
with brand new beat_

_So cool... so bright, feel so good  
So cool... so bright, feel so good  
So cool... so bright, feel so good  
DonÂ't look back Baby, always look at me_

_So cool, so bright, feel so good_

_So cool, so bright, feel so good  
Baby always look at me_

"G-Grimmjow…Suaramu menakjubkan! Bahkan lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan nada yang naik turun dan dinyanyikan oleh wanitapun kau bisa! Coba Last Christmasnya!" Pinta Rukia. Melihat Rukia yang matanya berbinar-binar, Grimmjow pun menurut dan mengingat-ingat lagu Last Christmas itu. Lagu yang sudah lama tidak dinyanyikannya sejak lama.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas,  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
and meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
Oh my I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
You tore me apart, ooo-ooo  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
_

_Maybe next year,  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special._

"Wow…Kau serba bisa! Keren!" Puji Rukia dengan wajah memerah. Seolah lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Grimmjow tadi ditujukan padanya. Yaaah…Itu memang ditujukan padanya…

Oh, tidak…Grimmjow merasa pipinya panas sekarang. Dengan cepat dia segera memalingkan wajahnya agar Rukia tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "A-arigatou…"

"Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau menyumbangkan suaramu untuk menyanyi sebuah lagu bersama, bagaimana?" Tawar Rukia. Bukan…Dia tak menawarkan. Dia memohon. Wajah Rukia yang polos itu kali ini telihat sangat manis dan imut saat dia sedang memohon seperti ini. Tanpa bisa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Grimmjow langsung menyanggupi begitu saja. "Lagunya…"

_You'd better watch out_

_You'd better not cry_

_Better not pout, I'm telling you why_

_Santaclause is coming to town_

_He's making a list, and checking it twice_

_Gonna find out who's naughty or nice_

_Santaclause is comingto town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for the godness sake_

_You'd better watch out_

_You'd better not cry_

_Better not pout, I'm telling you why_

_Santaclause is coming to town_

"Hahahaha...Kau bagus sekali, Grimmjow." Rukia senang saat ini. Hadiah yang diberikan oleh Grimmjow memang banyak dan berharga. Sungguh sangat berharga. Tapi lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Grimmjow sungguh sangat membuat Rukia senang. Lihat? Dia tertawa sekarang.

"Trim's Kau juga bagus." Balas Grimmjow.

'Natal terbaikku…Adalah bersama dengannya…'

* * *

Yaaah…Sekilas tentang hari Natal mereka berdua. Lalu sekarang…Ggio dan…Nemu? Bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? Tentu saja masih seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ggio…Dia dan pacarnya sedang kencan untuk menikmati hari Natal. Dan Nemu juga seperti biasa. Menghabiskan malamnya di rumah. Memasak dan mempersiapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu? Kalian akan tahu nantinya…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Kitty : Allloooooowwww! *tereak pake toa*

Grimmjow : Pelanan dikit napa?

Ulquiorra : Kau membuat mangaku jadi ketumpahan tinta!

Nemu : Tolong jangan berisik. Percobaan saya belum selesai.

Tatsuki : Eh? Ada apaa, nih?

Rukia : Awww! Telingaku sakit!

Kitty : Sorry…Sorry…Ne…Lagi seneng, nih. Abisnya jarang-jarang dapet review. Aku kira nggak bakalan ada yang ngereview. OK! Grimmjow!

Grimmjow : Sep...!

* * *

Like always…

**Bold-Kitty**

_Italic-Grimmjow_

Normal-Reviews & d'viewers

**

* * *

Hey! Ada reader baru. Ngereviewnya di yang pertama ama kedua.**

_Eh? Yang bener?_

**Baca! *nengokin kepalanya Grimmjow ke layar***

_Eh, iya. Kalo gitu kita baca yang review dari chappy 1 dulu. From annonymous viewer, _zhitsu

eh ? masih perkenalan toh..hm hmh mhhm..udah penasaran nih..

**Wex…Nggak nyangka yang annonymous juga baca…Hiiih…Arigato banget! Padahal kukira nggak bakalan ada yang mau ngereview fict nggak jelas ini...And ngomong-ngomong kok si zhitsu ini namanya kaya' jenis anjing,ya? Anjing Shihtzu itu, lho…**

_Oh…Kamu punya, kan?_

**Tapi, kan blasteran sama Pomeranian. **

_Eh iya, ya. Terus buat sang viewer, kamu nggak baca chappy 2-nya sekalian? Yep. Cuma itu. Terus dari _Riztichimaru.

Perkenalan tokoh? Lanjut!

**Nii-san! Iya! Iya! Baca lagi!**

_Sekarang masuk ke review chappy 2. First from _fi-kun31

Holla~

**Halo…**

Saia datang meripyu :3

**Monggo…**

Wow! O.O

Full crack pair di sini ^^

**Iya. Soalnya bosen sama pairing yang itu-itu aja. Terus apa bagusnya, sih si Jeruk itu? Dibikin konyaku jelly buat lapisan kue justru lebih berguna, tuh!**

_Hoooeeek…Dagingnya pasti nggak enak._

.

NemuUlqui?

**Lihat saja kelanjutannya.**

_Dan silahkan tebak._

Tak terduga

**Benarkah? Padahal kalau nggak salah ini bukan UlquiNemu pertama di Bleach Fanfiction Archive Indonesia**

Ckck

.

Bagus,bagus,bagus

Lanjutkan fic ini ^^

.

.

Apdet!

**Yaaah…Soal update…Nggak janji, ya. Soalnya mood author sering tergantung review. Makanya! Undang temen-temen kalian buat baca & review!**

_Buat kepentingan kalian juga, yang suka ma fict ini maksudnya…Next! From annonymous _Zie-raInc0ol

Wa0w ada grimmruki dan...ulquinemu...

Haik..haik..kerenz euy! Zie tunggu dah next chappie'na...

Update lagee!

Zemangat!

**Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Update cepet tergantung review. ^^**

_Next! _Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki. _Akkhh…Kenapa mesti pake Kurosaki?_

ah, si grimmjaw ama rukia toh...

udah lama gak baca grimruki..

trus, ulquinemu ama ulquitatsu.. wuaduh, sama rukia aja deh! *ditendang*

hahahaha, update kilat yuuhhuuu ^^

**Ini juga sama. Tergantung mood author. And soal pairing…Hmm…Gimana, yah? Nggak bisa dipastiin…Lihat saja nanti, K? Next, Grimmjow!**

_OK. Dari R-*diserobot*_

**Dari **Riztichimaru**, Nii-sanku tersayang…*taboked***

Wah bnr seru ni fict. Pairnya ini bkn: GrimRuki, UlquiNemu, & GigTatsu?

**Lihat saja, seperti yang lainnya.**

Wah Grimmjow sadis amat, tp sm Ruki baeknya.

**Ntar kalo kubuat jahat, pada marah-marah soalnya aku nyakitin our 'Chappy Queen'**

Update!

**Kembali seperti tadi. Lihat mood Kitty dulu. -^-^- **

_Kalo pas gitu mukamu kaya'bebek…Bener, nggak, readers?_

***blushing* Urusai yo! Next dari **aRaRaNcHa**-neechan**

Heee..?

GrimRuki ya?

**Just look and think!**

Cha suka! Cha suka!

Lanjutkan!

**Sama kaya' yang lain, tergantung mood…Aduuuh…Udah berapa kali aku ngomong ini?**

_Yang barusan diitung? Lima kali._

**Rajin banget kamu ngitunginnya?**

P.S. Kalo Ulqui ketemunya Nemu itu pairnya repot juga ya? Hihihihi... :)

**Misalnya iya, memang repot. Coz dua-duanya pada pendiem. Gimana mau mulaipembicaraan, coba?**

_Gini aja. Misalnya si Ukelala-_

***nahan ketawa***

_-bilang ke tuh cewek 'gimana kabarnya' atau apalah. Basa-basi gitu, deh…_

**Nggak segampang ngomongmu tau!**

-aRaRaNcHa-

**OK! Itu sudah semua. Ini ada bonus dari Kitty.

* * *

**

**OMAKE**

*G-pen

G-pen adalah pena grafis yang paling terkenal. Saat pertama kali menggunakannya kamu akan kerepotan dan tanganmu akan penuh dengan tinta. Tetapi semakin handal penggunanya, semakin baik pula hasil yang didapatkan

* * *

AKHIR KATA!

SEPERTI BIASA

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

SEE YA!


	4. Mondai wa, kanryō

Title : Daijoubu! Daijoubu! Daijoubu!

Chappy : 4-Mondai wa, kanryō

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : Silahkan tebak.

Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo…Kalo mati, warisannya Bleach buat saya, ya…*digebukin gara"doa'in Tite Kubo mati*

Summary : Di sini anggap saja semua berumur 18-19-an. Name changed. Sext (ini nggak salah ketik!) protagonist and (of course) triple couple. Tsukishiro Tatsuki, Tsukishiro Rukia, Akitsuki Nemu, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, and Ggio Vega.

Warning : OOC!

Note : Multi Chap yang harusnya jadi story pertama (seharusnya). Andai saja aku nggak terlalu suka facebookan. Pasti aku udah ngetik-ngetik… ^-^"

Note 2 : Mohon bantuannya…Bagi yang menyukai atau menganggap story ini bagus (amin!), tolong di share ke teman-teman kalian. Graccias

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

4-Mondai wa, kanryō

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Normal (Author) P.O.V.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir jam 2 siang…Hari ini, hari Natal. Untuk pertama kalinya, Grimmjow tak menghabiskan Natalnya sendirian. Meski di tempat yang sama seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini ada seorang yang mendampinginya. Menemaninya. Ada di sampingnya. Meski hanya seorang dan dia bukanlah orang yang sempurna secara fisik. Ulquiorra seperti biasa hanya berada di dalam rumah dan didampingi oleh Tatsuki yang membawakannya makanan. Lalu, Ggio dan pacarnya, Soi Fon, pergi untuk kencan di café.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ggio. Jarang sekali kau mengajakku kencan. Biasanya kau sibuk dengan urusan club. Ada apa, nih?" Tanya Soi Fon yang sudah selesai makan dan segera menuju ke rumahnya. Ditemani Ggio, tentu saja.

"Hei. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kata Ggio dengan wajah tertunduk. Soi Fon melihat ke arah Ggio dengan wajah penasaran. "Kita…Putus saja, ya."

Mata Soi Fon melebar. Apa ini? Kenapa dia mengakhiri hubungan begitu saja setelah mengajaknya kencan?

"Aku tahu, kau bukanny-"

"Jangan bercanda…Kau tidak…"

"Soi Fon. Lihat aku. Apa aku kelihatan bercanda?" Ggio mengangkat dagu Soi Fon. Memaksanya untuk melihat lurus ke mata berwarna emas di hadapannya.

"Tapi…Kenapa…?"

"Soi Fon. Entah kenapa kau tak berubah. Selalu saja kau simpan kata-katamu yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kalau kau tak ingin bersamaku. Tapi kau berdusta padaku. Ya. Harus kuakui. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi…Aku tak ingin seperti ini. Kalau memang kau pergi, akhiri saja semua sandiwara ini. Kalau memang kau menghindar, lupakan saja aku. Jalani hidup baru. Aku mengerti kalau kau lakukan ini hanya agar aku tak kecewa. Itulah alasannya kenapa tak kubesarkan hatimu selama ini." Jawab Ggio panjang lebar. Soi Fon yang melihat tak bisa berkata apapun. Dia benar. Soi Fon benci mengakuinya, tapi dia benar. Ggio memang benar. Soi Fon melakukan ini hanya karena dia tak ingin membuat Ggio menyesal. Meski tak pernah benar-benar merasakan cinta, tapi Soi Fon merasa nyaman di dekat Ggio. Cuma itu satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia mau bertahan di samping Ggio yang tak dicintainya. Kenyamanan berada di sampingnya.

"Maaf. Kau…Benar, Ggio. Aku memang jahat, ya. Tak memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya." Kata Soi Fon lemas. Tentu saja. Mau mengatakan apa lagi dia? Tak ada yang bisa dikatakan selain itu. Air mata mulai keluar dari ujung matanya. Perlahan…"Aku memang egois…Terlalu egois…"

"Dasar. Kita masih bisa jadi teman, kan." Ggio menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu. "Kamu terus bantu aku, ya."

"Iya…! Akan kubantu sebisaku. Sebagai teman."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hahaha…Perpisahan yang manis. Jarang sekali ada yang bisa melakukan perpisahan semanis itu. Nah…Sekarang, kita bicara tentang Nemu. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, gadis ini selalu mempersiapkan sesuatu saat menjelang test. Entah mid-test maupun test yang sesungguhnya. Yang jelas gadis ini selalu menyiapkan sesuatu menjelang test.

Dan itu bukanlah hal yang mengenakkan untuk dibicarakan, jadi mari kita beralih ke Grimmjow dan Rukia yang ada di lembah dekat hutan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Rukia sedang 'memindahkan' pikirannya ke dalam bentuk tulisan di notebook baru yang diberikan oleh Grimmjow untuknya. Notebook 'apple' warna ungu yang cerah dan dengan processor cuatro core2duo terbaru (padahal aku sendiri nggak yakin apa ada…:P Ngarang, sih, ceritanya…XD). Tapi Rukia tidak bekerja dengan tenang. Ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di otaknya sejak tadi.

"Ehh…Grimmjow?"

"Hn?"

"Ngomong-ngomong…Dari mana kamu dapatkan uang untuk semua ini?" Tanya Rukia melontarkan pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Tentu saja. Darimana dia dapatkan uang sebanyak itu?

"Penting, ya?"

"Kau tidak men…"Rukia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat Grimmjow dengan raut wajah yang aneh sedang menatapnya.

"Baiklah, Nona pintar bicara. Aku ceritakan semuanya padamu." Jawab Grimmjow memindahkan dirinya ke depan Rukia. "Kau tahu, kan, ayah dan ibuku sudah bercerai sejak lama?" Rukia mengangguk. "Nah. Akan kuberitahu dirimu siapa orangtuaku. Dari situ kau akan mengerti."

Rukia masih menatap Grimmjow bingung. Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya?

"Ibuku adalah Senna, dan ayahku adalah Hisagi." Kata Grimmjow santai. Mata Rukia melebar. Senna dan Hisagi…Senna merupakan aktris yang terkenal baik di Prancis, Spanyol, maupun dunia. Hisagi adalah seorang presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan ternama dunia.

'Pantas saja. Dia anak orang kaya…' Batin Rukia. Yaah…Memang, sih, kalau sekaya itu memang tak diherankan…Tapi, dengan begitu jelas sudah kenapa Grimmjow selalu sendirian di rumah.

"Kukira kau berbuat jahat. Habisnya tampilanmu kelihatan seperti bad guy." Komentar Rukia tenang. Padahal dia tidak tahu setelah dia berkata begitu, Grimmjow memandangnya dengan tatapan protes yang aneh.

"Kau ini…O ya, kalau tak salah namamu Tsukishiro, ya?" Tanya Grimmjow masih dengan rasa kesal dalam hatinya. Yaaah…meski sebenarnya tidak begitu kesal dengan Rukia hanya karena diejek. Tapi Grimmjow senang melihat wajah panik Rukia saat Grimmjow marah padanya. Wajah itu terlihat…manis.

"Yup. Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia balik. Kali ini dia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Kau…Bersekolah di Hana Academy?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa ahh…siapa namanya…Tsukishiro hmm…Siapa, ya.." Ingatan Grimmjow ternyata payah. Hahahaha…Ini membuat gadis bermata amethyst itu terkikik kecil.

"Tsukishiro Tatsuki?" Rukia menyelesaikan kalimat rumpang yang terlupakan milik Grimmjow dengan sedikit tawa yang terdengar.

"Nah! Itu maksudku."Grimmjow dengan antusias menjawab tanpa rasa malu ataupun ragu sama sekali. Benar-benar dia ini…

"Dia adikku. Memang lebih tinggi dariku, tapi dia lebih muda. Dan tidak. Aku tidak bersekolah di sana. Aku tak diijinkan untuk sekolah dulu karena amnesiaku ini. Karena itulah aku berusaha untuk langsung bekerja tanpa perlu sekolah. Lagipula, sebenarnya aku sudah lulus sewaktu baru memasuki tempat itu selama tiga belas bulan. Jadi…Aku juga sudah tidak butuh sekolah." Jawab Rukia panjang-lebar. Sebenarnya dalam hati Rukia bertanya-tanya. Sejak kapan Grimmjow sekolah di Hana Academy? Padahal saat ini dia sudah berumur 19 tahun sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin dia lebih tua beberapa bulan, tapi tetap saja. Orangtua Grimmjow adalah bintang besar di dunia. Tapi dia belum lulus sampai sekarang? Ada apa? "Hey. Sudah berapa tahun kau bersekolah di Hana Academy?"

"Hmm…Sekitar dua tahunan, sepertinya." Jawab Grimmjow melihat ke langit seolah ada sesuatu di sana.

Rukia tercengang. Dua tahun? Lama sekali. Padahal Hana Academy akan meluluskan siapa saja yang prestasinya sudah maksimum tanpa melihat waktu masuk orang itu.

"Kau belum lulus?" Tanya Rukia. Tentunya hal ini mengherankan. Coba pikir, anak dari dua orang terkemuka dunia tidak lulus sekolah meskipun sudah dua tahun berada di Hana Academy? Mungkin banyak yang akan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yaaah…Begitulah. Rupanya guru-guru di sana dendam padaku." Tentu saja, Grimmjow. Mana ada yang suka diperlakukan dengan kasar olehmu? Rukia belum tahu saja…Hmm…Beritahu dia?

"Kau membuat masalah di sekolah?"

"Yep."

"Seperti?"

"Apa, ya. Aku tidak ingat. Boleh dibilang aku orang yang paling bermasalah di sekolah. Padahal tahun kemarin nilai kelulusanku sudah tak bisa dihitung karena terlalu sempurna. Katanya, sih, nilaiku itu peringkat satu di Okinawa. Tapi semua orang tak percaya dan menganggapku melakukan kecurangan. Yaah…Sepertinya banyak yang menyimpan dendam padaku." Jawabnya enteng.

Rukia merasa sedikit aneh. Dia juga penasaran, seperti apa Grimmjow, kenapa dia dibenci semua orang, apa saja masalahnya, seperti apa kehidupannya, dan banyak lagi. Rukia hanya ingin mengetahui lebih jauh pria ini.

"Rukia."

"Eh? Ya?"

"Mau tidak menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat besok? Kita jalan-jalan." Tawar Grimmjow.

Dengan sukses tawaran Grimmjow itu membuat pipi Rukia sedikit memerah. "B-boleh saja, sih. Aku juga tak ada acara."

"Bagus! Kutunggu di sini besok jam sepuluh pagi."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yeps…Itu dia. Hmm…Bagaimana kabarnya, ya, Tatsuki dan Ulquiorra?

Penasaran?

Tak usah penasaran. Karena tak ada yang spesial di antara mereka saat ini. Jadi, kita lanjutkan saja hari esok ke depannya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Kitty : Yo! Kita jumpa lagi!

Ellaquerie : Halo! Selamat berkenalan!

Ulquiorra : Ellaquerie…Kenapa kau ada di sini?

Kitty : Iya! Jatahmu masih story baru depan.

Ellaquerie : Bosen, akh. Masa' harus di Felinó café terus.

Gin : Maaf. Dia nekat ingin pergi.

Grimmjow : Hoo…Ada Ellaquerie!

Ellaquerie : Halooo Grimmjow~!

Kitty : Ya, ya, ya…Ngobrolnya nanti saja. Grimmjow, bantu aku.

Grimmjow : Hai'!

* * *

Like usual

**Bold-Kitty**

_Italic-Grimmjow_

Normal-Review & Viewer

**

* * *

Owh! Senangnya daku…Dapat delapan review untuk chappy tiga ini!**

_He-eh…Jarang, ya._

**Yepz! Tapi kaya'nya kamu bakalan shock berat waktu baca review chappy ini.**

_Eh? Kenapa?_

**Coba baca! **

_I…Iya, deh. (perasaan gue nggak enak, nih…) First from _filgaia team

**Eh, iya. Makasih favenya.**

gomen..aku bru review..

**Sudahlah…Yang penting review.**

ak lht ad... grimmruki and ulquinemu...

**Yepz. Tapi masih bisa kuganti kalo tiba-tiba dapet hal nggak baik tentang charanya.**

waa... rukia enak banget hadiah natalnya... notebook..huaaa... aku aja masih berebutan ama abangku buat buka fb...

**Sama…LOL XD**

sebenarnya manga apa yang d buat ulqui?

**Shoujo manga dan Shonen manga**

_Singkatnya semua type dia buat._

UPDATE

**Ok. Ini juga udah update. -^-^- **

_Ya…Ya…Sekarang dari _Riztichimaru

**Owh! Nii-san! Teyima kacihh!**

Seru2! wah Grimjow ampe segitunya buat bantuin Rukia buat Novel

**Hiiiyyyaaaa! Nggak nyangka, ya?**

_Apaan, sih…*look away*_

pasti ntu barang2 mahalnya, kurasa mereka saling melengkapi

_*makin merah*_

**Cieeeee~!**

Ulquiora, mangaka propesional nih ceritanya.

**Belum. Masih amatiran meskipun udah punya 7 manga yang sudah terbit. Begitulah.**

Tatsuki jg baek, pensil2 itu kan mahal banget apalagi ampe lengkap.

**Iya. Saya juga pernah beli.**

*pernah beli sih dan ngebuat bangkrut*

**Bener-bener bikin bangkrut! **

Gigio n Nemu ?

Ada kejutan apa ya?

**Soal Nemu, tunggu saja kelanjutannya di chappy selanjutnya.**

Update!

_OK. Sekarang dari yang biasanya review di FB _Hime Shasha Jeagerjaques

yah, keren dah! ^_^

**Trims!**

btw, grimmhime-nya mana? T_T

_Dia nagih, tuh._

**Iya, nih. Udah sampe pertengahan otakku berhenti bekerja. Tunggu saja, nanti juga dipublish kalo udah jadi.**

_Next! Temen FB juga, _Astrella Kurosaki

*plok plok plok*

_Kenapa dia tepuk tangan?_

**Lihat saja**…

hebat. baru tau grimm-kun bisa nyanyi. padahal di anime suaranya kek kenek di mikrolet... -duakk- *ditendang grimmjow*

_*gubrak* _

hehehe~

_Ngapain loe ketawa-ketiwi?_

**Hahahaha! Kaya' mikrolet katanya! Muahahahahahaha!**

grimmjow org kaya ya? bagi dong~~

**Penjelasannya ada di chappy ini. **

ehehehe~ *disepak gara" kebanyakan ketawa*

_Ketawa berarti gila…_

**Berarti kalo kamu ketawa berarti gila?**

_Geez…Whatever…_

update!

_Yepz. Sekarang kita lanjut. Dari _Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki._Awh…Kurosaki…Berry boy…_

hng, grimmjaw bisa nyanyi ya? baru tau daku... *garuk2 kepala*

_*bletak*_

ah, peduli lah!

**Sabar….**

lanjut...

hm, enak amet dah si rukia dapet hadiah banyak dari grimmjaw!

**Ho-oh…Aku aja hari ini nggak punya udang sepeserpun.**

duit dari mana tuh yak? ga ngerampok kan? *ditendang grimmjaw*

_Apa? Nggak mungkin, lah! Baca chappy ini!_

hehe, damai yah!

_*mojok*_

and, nemu mempersiapkan sesuatu? apakah itu?

**Silahkan baca chappy depan.**

UPDATE!

_Hiks..hiks…Aku dibilang nggak bisa nyanyi. Padahal, kan aku juga punya …*loyo*_

**From** fi-kun31

Yeyey ^^

Apdet juga .

.

.

Wah, Grimmjow dapat dari mana tuh duit?

**Baca!**

Sampe beliin laptop plus modem buat Rukia

**Ho-oh, ya. **

Keenakan Rukia

**Bener! Rukia! Buat aku aja!**

Ulqui seperti biasa dingin =.=

**Diusahakan untuk tidak OOC. Soalnya biar kelihatan asli dari sananya.(?)**

.

Wah!

Masa sih suaranya Grimmjow bagus?

Jadi penasaran nih :3

_Lagi…_

**Ouch…Ide buruk, ya, nyuruh kamu nyanyi?**

Gimana kabarnya Ggio sama Nemu?

**Kabarnya Ggio ada di chappy ini, Nemu di chap depan**

Wokeh Apdet ^^

_Ahh…Aku jadi nggak semangat, nih…*melas*_

**Iya…Iya…Buktikan aja di sini. Menuh-menuhin halaman juga nggak apa (lumayan, jadi tambah panjang)*tepuk-tepuk punggung Grimmy***

_Maketakunaishi!_

_Nakitakunaishi!_

_Warattetae kara_

**MOVIN! MOVIN!**

_Maketakunaishi!_

_Nakitakunaishi!_

_Warattetae kara_

**MOVIN! MOVIN!**

_Itsumo doori utatane gorori_

_Manga bakari parapara mekuri_

_Sayuunomei funny & easy_

_Jyaku ni ikitai_

**Tabi wo michiru yo wa nasake,(nasake)  
Taiyou no shita de smiling everyday (everyday)  
Hito ni yasashiku, jibun ni mo yasashiku**

_Demo yarutoki yaruno yo_

**(hontou desuka?)**

_Sore ja ore ni tsuite kina yo_

**(shinjiteru desuka?)**

_Shinjiru mo nani mo yatteminakya wakaranai  
Moshimo shinjitai minna de waraitai janai_

_Jinsei itai, shoubu shitai,  
Ugokidasanaikya hajimannai,  
_  
_Maketakunaishi!_

_Nakitakunaishi!_

_Warattetae kara_

**MOVIN! MOVIN!**

_Maketakunaishi!_

_Nakitakunaishi!_

_Warattetae kara_

**MOVIN! MOVIN!**

_Maketakunaishi!_

_Nakitakunaishi!_

_Warattetae kara_

**MOVIN! MOVIN!**

**MOVIN! MOVIN!**

*applause*

**Wex. Lanjut!**

_From _

GrimmRuki?

Pairing yang langka XD

Update~

**Sebenarnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, GrimmRuki itu udah lumayan banyak dipake. And…They're kinda cute, ya know…-^-^-**

_Oh, iya. Thanks buat favenya. Next from _aRaRaNcHa, my lil sis

Heee? Grimmjow-nii bisa nyanyi?

Astaga! Astaga!

Kok Grimm-nii ga pernah bilang ama Cha, sih? *plak!*

_Harus, ya? Dedek mau dinyanyiin?_

Ya sudahlah, update!

-aRaRaNcHa-

**LOL XD**

* * *

Cukup untuk hari ini

Apa lagi, ya?

O, ya…

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	5. Atarashii keizoku

Title : Daijoubu! Daijoubu! Daijoubu!

Chappy : 5-Atarashii keizoku

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : Silahkan tebak.

Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo…Kalo mati, warisannya Bleach buat saya, ya…*digebukin gara"doa'in Tite Kubo mati*

Summary : Di sini anggap saja semua berumur 18-19-an. Name changed. Sext (ini nggak salah ketik!) protagonist and (of course) triple couple. Tsukishiro Tatsuki, Tsukishiro Rukia, Akitsuki Nemu, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, and Ggio Vega.

Warning : OOC!

Note : Multi Chap yang harusnya jadi story pertama (seharusnya). Andai saja aku nggak terlalu suka facebookan. Pasti aku udah ngetik-ngetik… ^-^"

Note 2 : Ok. Sebuah penjelasan untuk para readers. Mungkin kalian mempertanyakan kenapa terkadang ada main chara yang tidak muncul di beberapa chapter, dan kebanyakan Ggio & Tatsuki. Coba kalian perhatikan lagi. Aku yakin kalian tak menemukan satu chapter pun (sampai saat ini) yang di dalamnya tak terdapat Grimmjow dan Rukia karena, ya, story ini memfokuskan pada dua chara tersebut. Jadi harap dimengerti. Arigatou, ne.

Note 3 : Mohon bantuannya…Bagi yang menyukai atau menganggap story ini bagus (amin!), tolong di share ke teman-teman kalian. Graccias

.

.

.

5-Atarashii keizoku

.

.

.

Normal (Author) P.O.V.

.

.

.

Phew…Kemarin itu memang menyenangkan. Di hari Natal yang baru, membuka lembaran baru juga bagi Grimmjow, Rukia, Ggio, dan Soi Fon. Sekarang sudah lewat sehari dan berarti harus kembali ke sekolah.

Mulai dari mana, ya…Hmm…Grimmjow…Dia pasti seperti biasa, tetap menjaga aspek 'destruksi' yang dijaganya sejak dulu. Dan dia tak ragu sedikitpun untuk menceritakannya pada Rukia seolah dia sudah tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hmm…Lebih baik kita 'skip' dulu bagian Grimmjow. Sekarang, kita masuk ke bagian Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Tatsuki pasti akan berusaha dengan keras untuk bisa mendekati Ulquiorra. Tapi selalu gagal saat waktu istirahat. Kenapa? Karena memang jam istirahat mereka berbeda karena kelas mereka juga beda. Dan Ulquiorra selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menggambar. Jika saat sedang bersekolah, ia mengistirahatkan tangan kanannya dan tidak menulis. Tetapi mengingatnya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Ulquiorra tak memiliki buku-buku seperti yang dimiliki oleh murid-murid.

Hari inipun Ulquiorra pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menggambar seperti biasa. Dengan sebuah pensil kayu dan penghapus karet, juga scetch book, Ulquiorra mengambil tempat bersandar di tembok dengan scenery hehijauan dan pohon ume, sakura, dan nadeshiko yang ada di halaman sekolah. Menurutnya, menyegarkan pikiran dengan melihat dan menikmati alam mengeluarkan biaya murah dan juga jauh lebih bermandaat untuk menambah inspirasi.

Beberapa saat setelah Ulquiorra menyelesaikan sekitar delapan halaman, terdengar suara pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh Ulquiorra terbuka. Dengan cepat, Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

Mata Ulquiorra melebar saat mendapati orang yang muncul dari balik pintu adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam semu ungu yang kemarin menghabiskan malam Natal dengannya…

"Nemu Akitsuki…"

"Ah…Ulquiorra Schiffer."Senyum kecil terbentuk dari bibir gadis itu. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Ulquiorra meletakkan scetch booknya dan bangkit. Berjalan menghampiri Nemu yang melihat ke arahnya. Meskipun begitu, senyum di wajah Nemu sudah hilang setelah beberapa detik. "Tak kusangka kau bersekolah di tempat ini. Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Dan aku juga tak pernah tahu ada orang yang datang ke atap ini selain aku."

"Aku hanya ke sini karena aku tak ingin bersama dengan orang-orang di bawah itu." Jawab Nemu polos. Meski begitu, terlihat kalau Nemu merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Ulquiorra ini. Dan hal itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Bukan cuma itu. Ulquiorra dengan sangat jelas melihat hal itu, hanya dari pancaran matanya saja.

"Maaf kalau pertanyaanku menyinggungmu. Aku sendiri tak menyukai para gadis-gadis yang bertindak seperti orang gila di dekatku. Mereka hanyalah sampah yang berisik." Nemu memandang Ulquiorra. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sebenarnya juga setuju dengan Ulquiorra. Orang-orang yang berisik itu memang mengganggu dan menyebalkan. Dan bukan kesalahan juga meskipun dibilang 'sampah'. Benar. Nemu mengakui kesetujuannya dengan kalimat Ulquiorra barusan. Lagipula di Hana Academy ini selain terkenal dengan prestasinya, juga terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang –hampir satu sekolah- bandel dan tak bisa diam.

"Tak apa. Lagipula itu tak menyinggung apapun." Bohong. Itu yang terpancar dari matanya. Baru kali ini Ulquiorra bisa memandang tajam mata Nemu yang berwarna hijau keabu-abuan. Mirip dengan mata emeraldnya. Ulquiorra mungkin akan menyingkat kata 'hijau keabu-abuan' menjadi peridot. Itu karena ia paling tak suka dengan kata-kata yang panjang dan berbelit-belit. Karena itulah dia membuat manga dengan kesan yang bisa dimengerti dengan mudah oleh semua golongan.

"Mau duduk dulu?" Tawar Ulquiorra.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Yaps. Seperti itulah kira-kira. Hah? Apa yang kubicarakan? Oh, ya! Maaf…Maaf…Aku sampai lupa. Sekarang kembali ke cerita. Kemarin mungkin kalian kurang jelas mengenai hubungan Ggio dan Soi Fon. Kali ini kita tengok kegiatan club film sebentar.

.

.

.

"Cieee…Mojok, ni, ye…" Goda Renji melihat Ggio dan Soi Fon yang saling berdekatan. Padahal sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa mereka sedang melihat rekaman pesta Natal kemarin.

"Cerewet kau." Balas Ggio.

"Itu benar, Ren. Lagipula apa kau tak tahu kalau mereka sudah putus kemarin?" Imbuh Szayel.

"Eh? Yang benar? Kenapa?"

Sebenarnya, Soi Fon yang dulu ditembak oleh Ggio pada minggu kelima setelah perkenalan mereka tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyetuhui hubungan mereka. Kata Soi Fon, dia hanya iseng saja. Lagipula katanya Ggio juga main-main. Pertama memang begitu, namun lama-kelamaan Ggio benar-benar menyukai bahkan mencintai Soi Fon.

Tapi belakangan Ggio mengetahui alasan Soi Fon untuk jadian hanyalah asal-asalan dan sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak berminat pada laki-laki sampai sekarang ini. Dia mengatakan kalau anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa bermain kasar pada orang yang lebih lemah. Dan wanita termasuk kategori lemah jika dibandingkan secara umum.

Karena itulah lama-kelamaan cinta Ggio memudar hingga kemarin kameranya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia yakin bahwa ia pasti bisa membuat film yang bagus dengan gadis itu. Ia bermaksud untuk membuat sebuah film dokumenter dengan gadis itu. Pada saat itu, secara otomatis Ggio telah jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Dan karena cintanya pada Soi Fon telah pudar, tak akan ada artinya melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Maka dari itulah ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis itu.

Ggio paham Soi Fon. Soi Fon sama sekali tak berubah. Sejak dulu ia selalu menyimpan perasaan dan kata-katanya yang sebenarnya. Dan Ggio tahu bahwa Soi Fon bertahan hanya karena tak ingin Ggio kecewa. Karena memang, Ggio menyukai Soi Fon sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ia akui kekeras kepalaan Soi Fon. Akan tetapi ia juga tak ingin menjadi seorang yang memiliki egoisme tinggi seolah orang lain adalah budak-budaknya yang harus mematuhi segala keinginannya tanpa pemberontakan. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhirihubungan mereka.

"Sudahlah…Kami merasa tidak nyaman saja sebagai pacar. Canggung rasanya untuk akrab. Benar, kan?" Kata Ggio tersenyum ke arah Soi Fon yang juga membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Iya. Ggio lebih asik jadi teman." Soi Fon menambahkan. Menurutnya tipe periang dan menyenangkan seperti Ggio lebih pantas menjadi sahabat daripada menjadi pacar. Hubungan memang kadang membuat canggung, tapi mau apalagi. Jalani saja yang ada…

.

.

.

Hn. Mungkin dengan itu bisa menjelaskan. Hnn…Sekarang sudah jam…02.04, eh, bukan..bukan..Bukan itu maksudku. Sekarang sudah jam…oh, sepuluh. Ini sebenarnya masih waktu sekolah, tepatnya waktu bel usai istirahat berbunyi. Tapi tipe orang seperti Grimmjow akan lebih mementingkan hal yang lebih berguna dari sekolah yang tak meluluskannya hanya karena kelakuannya saja. Dan kali ini, kencan antara Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dan Rukia Tsukishiro akan berjalan lancar. Yaaah…Setidaknya seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Grimmjow!" Rukia yang baru datang berteriak memanggil Grimmjow. Bukan masalah baginya karena tempat itu memang dikenal orang sebagai milik Tuan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques yang ditakuti bahkan oleh yakuza sekalipun. Kenakalannya bahkan sudah lebih buruk dari gangster-gangster yang sampai merusak toko-toko dan memecah kaca-kaca di seluruh kota. Tapi siapa tahu kalau ia bisa menjadi seorang yang lembut di hadapan Rukia Tsukishiro? "Lama, ya?"

"Tidak. Kau tepat waktu." Grimmjow mengamati Rukia sejenak. Hmm…Tube top ungu kemerahan dengan pinggiran atau boleh dibilang obrasan warna hitam. Jam tangan hitam di tangan kanan. Barette merah gelap yang pas di kepalanya. Celana jeans hitam panjang dan sepatu berwana putih sedikit keunguan. Grimmjow tahu sekarang, warna kesukaan Rukia memang sama dengan warna matanya. Dugaanya tepat. Amethyst atau ungu violet.

Sekarang giliran Rukia yang terus memandangi Grimmjow. Tidak seperti biasanya, penampilan Grimmjow kali ini tampak 'cool'. Yaah…Bukannya Grimmjow tidak keren, sih. Maksudku hari ini terlihat lebih dari biasanya. Lagipula kali ini juga terlihat elegan meski tak terlalu terasa. T-shirt putih dibalut dengan jaket biru tua dan shawl turqoise. Juga celana jeans hitam dan sepatu putih. Dan seperti biasa, novel di kantungnya dan juga headset yang disambungkan ke i-pod tergantung di lehernya.

"Hey, kau lihat ke mana? Ayo." Grimmjow menarik tangan Rukia dan membimbingnya berjalan ke sebuah café. "Kau belum makan, kan. Ini tempat makan milik temanku."

* * *

**(AN : Like always. Kumasukkan nama café yang selalu saya pakai ditiap-tiap fict dengan background café.)**

* * *

"La bienveni- Ah. Grimmjow-san." Doorgirl itupun menyapa Grimmjow. Hmm…Rambut ikal pirang, mata warna anggur, seragam bagian dalamnya adalah maid outfit lolita gothic style dengan celemek pelayan warna hijau.

"Yo, Quir." Grimmjow menyapa gadis bernama Quir itu. Rukia memandang mereka berdua yang dengan akrabnya saling menyapa. Terasa sesuatu yang membuat kepala Rukia panas.

'Perasaan apa ini? Apa aku…cemburu? Aku? Cemburu pada orang yang baru tiga hari kukenal? Aku mimpi atau sakit, sih? Tunggu..Tunggu..Aku memang sudah sakit sejak dulu. Ini mimpi bukan?' Dalam hati Rukia dibanjiri oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang segala perasaan yang melanda dirinya saat ini.

"Halo? Ada orang di sana?"

"Ah!" Rukia dikagetkan oleh suara Grimmjow dan tangan Grimmjow yang mengayun di depan wajahnya. "I-Iya? Ada apa?" Sedikit warna merah mulai merabat naik ke pipi gadis itu. Membuat wajah Grimmjow mengeluarkan seringainya. "Ada…Apa?"

"Tidak! Tidak terlalu penting! Sekarang, masuk!"Grimmjow mendorong tubuh mungil Rukia yang –mengejutkan—sekitar empat puluh sentimeter lebih pendek darinya menuju ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu shappire (ya, pada knop pintunya ada batu shappire) yang tinggi. Mata Rukia terbelalak melihat ruangan itu. Ruangan dengan tembok silver yang memiliki satu sisi kaca yang bisa digunakan untuk melihat sebuah pemandangan yang amat jarang dan indah. Keadaan hutan yang rindang dan menyejukkan mata dan pikiran.

"Wow, Grimmjow. Ini sangat…" Ahh...Bahkan Rukia sendiri tak sanggup mengungkapkan semua yang ada di benaknya termasuk kata paling simple yang ada. Grimmjow hanya tersenyum melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Mungkin Grimmjow akan menjawabnya seperti 'B-E-A-Utiful!' atau semacamnya yang agak berlebihan.

"Duduk dan nikmati semuanya. Aku tak ingin waktu 'kita' terbuang sia-sia." Rukia mengangguk dan segera mengambil tempat di hadapan Grimmjow. Ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh dua bangku dan sebuah meja putar yang besar. Lalu terlihat sekitar dua atau tiga pintu berada di tembok-tembok ruangan.

Warna merah mulai merambat lagi ke wajah Rukia saat ia membayangkan bagaimana Grimmjow mengatur semuanya tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Warna merah itu menjadi semakin gelap saat ia menyadari bahwa mereka berdua hanya sendiri. Dan warna itu kembali lebih gelap ketika ia mencerna kata-kata Grimmjow yang menggunakan kata 'kita' sebagai subjek.

'Apa dia menyukaiku? Apa aku mulai menyukainya? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa ini. Cinta? Aku tak pernah merasakan hal semacam ini sebelumnya.'

.

.

.

"Ahh…Bagus. Sekarang kita jalan." Ajak Grimmjow.

"Ke mana?"

"Lihat dan ikuti saja aku, 'key?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Kitty : Aww, Grimmjow. You're acting like a cute kitten. Awwwwhhhh!

Grimmjow : *blush* Shuddap! Now, time for preview!

Kitty : Alright then, Kitten!

* * *

Usually…

**Bold-Kitty**

_Italic-Grimmjow_

Normal-Review / Viewers

**

* * *

**

**Phew…Maafkan Kitty…Saya terlalu asyik menggarap fanfict Eyeshield 21 saya hingga lupa punya story-story lain. Bahkan saya melupakan story yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seorang teman (R-H-S =P) ini.**

_Hmm…Sekarang kita baca dulu saja. Pertama _

Umm, kayaknya kependekan.. *atau Shiori yang aneh sendiri?*

Oke, keren~

Update :)

**Iya. Ini emang chappy paling pendek di antara yang lain. Hiks..Hiks..Soalnya aku masih agak pusing sama materi-materinya. Nanti mungkin akan aku buat panjang. Maaf soal chappy 4 ini…(_ _) *pundung***

_Ya. Kamu mentok ide, sih…Next! _Riztichimaru

makin akrab aja si Grim ama Rukia itu...

**He-eh. Soalnya yang GrimmRuki udah bisa dipastikan.**

bagu2!

O ya Soifon sm Gigio itu kenapa putus gtu?

diterangin donk next chpter.

**Yaah…Di sini udah kuterangin. Tapi kalo kurang, silahkan di-PM**

Tatsuki n Ulqui knpa?

Nemu gak muncul.

update!

_Nah. Ini akan kujelaskan. Di sini, nggak semua main chara muncul karena di sini emang terlalu focus dengan GrimmRuki-nya. _

**Yep. Itu bener. Dan alasan lainnya, sebenarnya di sini nanti soal ke-empat chara yang lain akan ada sedikit problema. Dan tentu saja GrimmRuki nggak lepas dari sebuah masalah. Tapi empat chara lainnya nanti akan saling berkaitan. Kalo GrimmRuki, sih, nggak begitu berhubungan sama mereka , **Namie Amalia

_Eh…Perasaanku saja apa emang baru kali ini aku denger nama ini?_

**Emang ini reader baru, kok…**

_Oh. Gitu, ya? Ya udah. Selamat datang di story milik Kitten satu ini. _

**Nah! Mari kita lihat!**

wow! pairnya banyak dan jarang pula ada pair-pair gini! cool!

eh, request tambahin UlquiorraxNemu ya, mereka kan mirip tuh, datar banget orangnya, hehehe

apdet!

**He…Kalo request, mungkin nanti akan kubuatkan story baru.**

_Iklan…Iklan…Author ini terima request._

**Cerewet! Next!**

_Hai! Dari _Astrella Kurosaki.

**Eh, iya, Astrella-chan. GrimmHimenya bentar, ya. Aku lagi pusing mikirin sebuah materi untuk ditambahkan. Benta…r aja…^^**

emang orang kaya... bagi!

iya, emang saia gila. - *plak!*

walaupun kek mikrolet tapi grimm-kun ttep espada favorit ku kok! paling keren! hip hip hore! sifatnya paling mantab... yah... abis grimm tuh ulqui sih...

middle finger yo? mwahahahaha~

eniwei,

ini sbenernya GrimmTatsu atau GrimmRuki?

update!

**Aduuh…Kohai ku satu ini…Hahaha…Ntar digebukin Neko-kun, lho…**

_(Tch…Nickname gue ganti lagi…) Heh! Gue nggak terima dibilang mikrolet gitu..Kok pada nggak kasihan sama gue, sih…T-T_

**Mau kasihan apaan? Emang apa yang perlu dikasihani? **

**And ini GrimmRuki bukan GrimmTatsu. Apakah saya salah ketik sesuatu? Katakan saja. Akan saya perbaiki…^^**

_Next…_aRaRaNcHa

SoiGgio putus?

Huwweee..

Kenapa?

Update!

-aRaRaNcHa-

**Bisa dibaca di sini. Dan aku mau tanya, cHa fansnya GgioSoi?**

_Sekarang _Yurisha-Shirani Kurosaki. _A-*sekaped*_

pertama-tama mau kasih tau dulu nih..

jangan protes lagi sama ku, oke?

.

next, gak disangka grimmjaw anak orang kaya

padahal kukira abis nyuri duit tuh orang XP

.

sebenernya grimmjaw itu pinter gak sih?

beneran curang apa tuh?

dan, ckckckck, gak disangka, hidupmu kelam kali ya Grimm.

.

sudahlah, update!

**Maaf. Soalnya soal jawab review, bagian Grimmjow bener-bener diketik oleh Grimmjownya sendiri. Dia tuh temen aku waktu kecil. Orangnya bandfel banget. Jadi maklum, lah…**

_T-T Perasaan gue disekap udah nggak bisa diitung lagi, deh…Udah berapa kali, ya, kira-kira? Kaya'nya kekelaman gue juga karena disekap tiap salah kata…_

**Wex! Nggak ada hubungannya, tau! Kamu tuh Cuma bantuin gue balas-balas review. And buat chappy depan, loe udah nggak ada di Solo lagi. Loe udah ke ****** besok hari Sabtu. Lagian kamu kan nggak ikut nyampur ataupun ngaduk nih fict (?)**

_Phew…And aku nggak curang, tau!_

**Iya! Palingan nyontek! *jitaked***

_Gue palingan cuma nyontek PR loe! Males, tau mesti mikirin pelajaran anak SD!_

**Yhe! Pikirin sendiri, dodol!**

_Biarin! Dodol manis, kok!_

**Nyebelin!**

_Emang!_

**Kejem!**

_Dari dulu!_

**Ja'at!**

_Itu udah dari sananya!_

**T-T**

* * *

Yaaah…Biarlah saya bertengkar dengan teman gaje saya ini.

Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena melupakan fict ini.

Terlalu senang soalnya di fandom Eyeshield seniornya pada ramah sama Kitty.

Jadinya semangat mengerjakan jadi tambah besar, deh.

Padahal tinggal jawab-jawab review udah selese kemarin itu.

Bisa-bisanya baru diklik lagi setelah beberapa minggu kemudian.

LOL

XD

OK!

Buat yang tertarik, silahkan kunjungi saja story saya Love Destiny di fandom Eyeshield 21!

Mohon dengan sangat untuk para penggemar ES 21 yang ada di sini untuk membantu meramaikan fandom yang super duper sepi ntuh.

ARIGATO GONZAIMASSU FOR READING THIS STORY AND **REVIEW!**


	6. Henkō sa reta sutētasu

Title : Daijoubu! Daijoubu! Daijoubu!

Chappy : 6-Henkō sa reta sutētasu

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : GrimmRuki

Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo…Kalo mati, warisannya Bleach buat saya, ya…*digebukin gara"doa'in Tite Kubo mati*

Summary : Di sini anggap saja semua berumur 18-19-an. Name changed. Sext (ini nggak salah ketik!) protagonist and (of course) triple couple. Tsukishiro Tatsuki, Tsukishiro Rukia, Akitsuki Nemu, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, and Ggio Vega.

Warning : OOC!

Note : Multi Chap yang harusnya jadi story pertama (seharusnya). Andai saja aku nggak terlalu suka facebookan. Pasti aku udah ngetik-ngetik… ^-^"

Note 2 : Perubahan cara baca? Benarkah? Readers berpendapat saja setelah selesai membaca dan jangan berpikir dulu. Silahkan menebak tapi jangan pikirkan hal lain. Bagaimana kalau pikiran kalian dikendalikan cerita? Aku ingin tahu kesannya seperti apa. Beritahu aku, ya. (Lucia/Kitty/Makoto)

* * *

_Italic-reader's P.O.V._

Normal –Story

**Bold-Random Chara P.O.V.**

.

.

.

_Ahhh…Akhirnya aku mulai membaca cerita ini lagi. Hmm…Sampai di mana kemarin, ya? O,iya. Chapter 5 sudah selesai berarti sekarang…Chapter 6._

.

.

.

6-Henkō sa reta sutētasu

.

.

.

_Ini saatnya menengok Nemu dan Ulquiorra. Kemarin cuma sedikit saja, sih bagian mereka. Apalagi ceritanya masih belum begitu jelas. Hmm…Kira-kira seperti apa, ya…_

.

.

.

"Hei, Ulquiorra." Panggil Nemu pelan. Ulquiorra hanya menengok ke arah Nemu yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil makan memperhatikan Ulquiorra bekerja. "Kenapa kau pakai kacamata?"

"Aku kurang bisa berkonsentrasi jika silau seperti ini. Makanya aku bawa kacamata di sekolah." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Nemu hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya. Tetapi saat akan melahap makanan di atas sumpit itu, Nemu terdiam sejenak barulah memakan sesuap bekal terakhirnya itu.

Dibereskannya semua bawaannya tadi dan ia berkata pelan pada Ulquiorra, "Besok aku sudah ada di luar kota."

Ulquiorra memandangi Nemu yang sedang melihat ke langit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak diinginkan." Jawab Nemu setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Tidak diinginkan?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ulquiorra. Ia tak tahu kenapa tadi ia bertanya. Menurutnya itu hanyalah spontanitas belaka. Tapi, oh, kenapa aku harus memperpanjang percakapan ini?

"Aku…Aku tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun. Ayahku membuangku saat aku masih kecil hanya untuk pengetahuan. Sejak meninggalnya beliau, aku selalu berpindah-pindah ke setiap kota di Jepang. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan ke Hokaido." Ia menghela napas panjang. "Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, selalu saja nantinya aku akan hilang dari hati orang-orang yang kucintai dan perlahan dilupakan. Itulah alasan kenapa aku tak pernah menetap di suatu tempat lebih dari 1 tahun."

Gadis ini…

Ulquiorra memandangi Nemu dan perlahan merapikan alat-alatnya. Entah kenapa, Ulquiorra berjalan ke arah Nemu dan membisikkan lima kata yang membuat Nemu tercengang.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Tidak akan."

Empat, lima, oh tidak, itu enam. 'Apa yang kupikirkan?' Batin Ulquiorra

Entahlah. Sejujurnya Ulquiorra terus saja terbayang-bayangi oleh sosok gadis berambut hitam dengan mata Epidote itu. Masakan yang dibuatnyapun masih bisa terasa di lidahnya. Seluruh hal mengenai gadis itu ada di dalam ingatannya. Bahkan ia tak bisa konsentrasi menggambar dan memikirkan alur ceritanya sama sekali. Dan kini, ia berkata seperti itu kepadanya? Kepada gadis yang baru dikenalnya selama sehari? Phuh…Lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Nemu. Ia masih shock dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Ulquiorra.

"Kita…Teman, kan? Apa kau kira aku akan melupakan seorang teman?" Jawab Ulquiorra dengan tenang. Sebenarnya, ia merasa tertarik dengan gadis ini. Gadis ini pintar, cantik, menawan, dan-

'Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tak berguna, Ulquiorra…Kau masih punya tugas.'

Batin Ulquiorra terus bertarung dengan hatinya. Ulquiorra merasa kejanggalan di dekat gadis ini meski baru saja mengenalnya. Apa mungkin ini…cinta?

'Heh…Lucu sekali. Cinta? Aku? Cinta pandangan pertama, ya…Tapi yang begitu hanya ada dalam dunia animanga.'

Lagi. Ulquiorra menyangkal segala pikirannya lagi. Meskipun Ulquiorra tahu bahwa cinta pandangan pertama itu nyata, tapi ia tak bisa menerimanya. Tidak. Ia bukan tak tak ingin. Ia tak ingin menerimanya tapi juga tak bisa menyangkalnya.

Nemu tersenyum kecil. Tapi bukan sebuah senyuman tulus. Itu senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Lalu…Apakah kau ingin aku bertahan di Okinawa?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap bersikeras untuk meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Diam. Jangan katakan apapun sebelum-ups, terlambat…

"Akan kucoba untuk menghalangimu."

'Ow, shit! Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Ulquiorra? Seharusnya kau diam!'

"Kau sungguh mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku?" Tanya Nemu lagi. Entah ini pertanyaan ke berapa. Tapi bagi Nemu ini penting.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba untuk beberapa bulan."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Ulquiorra. Sama halnya dengan Nemu. Keduanya turun ke bawah. Ke arah kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

_Oh iya, apa yang terjadi dengan Grimmjow dan Rukia? Kalau tidak salah, terakhir kali kubaca Grimmjow mengajaknya pergi…Mencurigakan…_

.

.

.

"G-Grimmjow. Kita mau ke mana?" Rukia yang matanya ditutup dengan selembar kain sutra (itu memang dari sutra) oleh Grimmjow berjalan dengan mata tertutup tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan dan dengan bantuan Grimmjow seperti orang buta yang sedang menyeberang jalan.

"Sebentar lagi sampai, kok, Rheina. Tunggu sebentar." (Rheina = Queen)

Wajah Rukia otomatis memerah. Rheina? Heh…Memangnya apa yang mirip ratu? Bahkan Rukia menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang sampah rendahan yang seharusnya sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Apa ini di dalam ruangan?

"Yak. Silahkan dibuka." Rukia membuka pengikat matanya perlahan. "Ayolah, buka matamu. Kau pasti suka."

Rukia membuka sebelah matanya (tentu saja. Ingat? Mata sebelahnya luka karena kecelakaan dan dikatakan buta sebelah) perlahan. Didapatinya dirinya tercengang sendiri. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya. Ia juga tak percaya ia berada di tempat ini.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu? Kudapatkan dalam waktu 2 hari. Mengejutkan, kan?" Kata Grimmjow bangga.

Rukia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan ribuan bahkan mungkin jutaan buku mulai dari novel, manga, hingga kamus bahasa. Semuanya lengkap! Bukan cuma itu! Ini bukan perpustakaan biasa. Ada sebuah tangga spiral di dekat mereka. Dan Grimmjow baru saja melempar seperangkat kunci ke arahnya? Wow…Ini mimpi atau semacamnya?

"G-G-G-Grimmjow…" Rukia mendadak berkeringat dingin dan tak bisa bicara. Grimmjow hanya tersenyum puas. Ternyata usahanya untuk mengumpulkan data tidaklah sia-sia. Phew…Betapa inginnya ia berteriak senang karena mendapatkan hasil yang sepadan untuk kerjanya kali ini. "Aku tak bisa…"

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Ambil saja dan jangan menolak. Anggap ini sebagai hadiah perayaan pertemanan kita. Ya?"

"Tidak. Ini cukup, Grimmjow. Kau terlalu banyak memberiku-"

"Kau memberiku persahabatan dan aku 'hanya' memberimu harta kekayaan. Kenapa? Akupun lebih memilih persahabatan daripada harta. Aku tak ingin bekerja untuk uang. Biarkan uang yang bekerja untuk kita. Karena itulah, saat ini kau bisa menikmatinya dulu dan menambah wawasanmu. Dan nantinya aku yang akan membantumu. Meski aku sudah bisa memastikan kalau aku tidak akan terlalu berguna, sih…" Kata Grimmjow menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tidak bisa. Tetap saja tidak bisa. Grimmjow sudah memberinya terlalu banyak sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Meskipun Rukia menginginkan semuanya, tapi ia juga tak bisa egois. Keegoisan membunuh diri sendiri. Ini sama saja senjata makan tuan. Tapi Grimmjow menekan Rukia agar ia mau menerimanya.

"Grimmjow. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi, kalau kau ingin aku memilikinya, paling tidak biarkan aku memberikan sesuatu padamu."

"Sesuatu? Aku boleh tanya nggak?"

"Tanya apa?"

Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Rukia dan berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan di pundaknya dan menurunkan kepalanya selevel dengan telinga Rukia. (yaah…kalian tahu, kan tinggi mereka beda jauh.) "Bagimu, aku ini apa?"

Jantung Rukia berdetak kencang.

'Apa? Kok tiba-tiba begitu, sih? Grimmjow? Bagiku? Memangnya selama ini…Aku dan Grimmjow…'

Ya. Kenangan beberapa hari yang lalupun langsung dengan cepat meracuni pikiran Rukia. Memang, sejak awal hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Hanya saling menyebutkan nama dan kemudian saling bercerita satu sama lain hingga akhirnya berjanji untuk datang ke tempat perjanjian itu setiap hari untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi…

'Kenapa aku ini? Aku selalu memberi perlakuan khusus jika menyangkut masalah dia. Grimmjow…Akkkhh! Aku benar-benar menyukainya? Tidak mungkin!'

"Hmm? Jawab aku…" Desah napas Grimmjow menggelitik di telinganya. Membuat Rukia semakin kesulitan berpikir. Berpikir? Untuk apa berpikir? Jawab saja apa adanya!

"Kau…" Rukia memulai "Kau itu…Aku merasa kau berarti bagiku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mau memperhatikanku sampai seperti ini. Bahkan adikku lebih memilih untuk memikirkan seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya. Tapi…" Ia tersenyum lembut pada Grimmjow. Senyuman tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam. Ucapan terima kasih yang tak akan diberikan kepada orang lain. "Kau di sini. Kau selalu di sampingku. Meski kita berpisah beberapa jam, aku merasa akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sebenarnya aku sungguh ingin waktu cepat kembali dan kita bisa bersama lagi."

"Rukia…?"

"Kurasa…Aku mulai menyukaimu." Kata Rukia masih dengan senyum halus di wajahnya. Dan Grimmjow membalas senyuman itu.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah di sisiku. Selamanya jangan pergi. Karena kita sama."

Benar. Mereka berdua sama. Tak seorangpun yang memperhatikan. Bahkan keluarga tak ada. Manusia adalah makhluk sosial. Tak bisa hidup sendiri. Semua orang itu hidup untuk berbagi dan berbagi untuk hidup. Itu adalah siklus sosialisasi.

**Aku tak ingin kau bersedih lagi. **

**Aku ingin menghapus segala kepedihan yang ada di hatimu**

**Ingin selalu bersamamu kapanpun itu**

**Tak masalah apakah fisikmu ada di sampingku atau tidak**

**Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau, bukan tubuhmu…**

.

.

.

_Awww…Manis sekali. Hmm…Bagaimana Ggio, ya? Aku penasaran…Siapa yang tersorot di kameranya waktu itu?_

.

.

.

"Soi-chan. Kau bilang dia ada di kelas 1, ya?" Tanya Ggio yang sedang memasukkan kaset baru ke dalam kameranya.

"Yep."

"Namanya…Tsukishiro?"

"Ya. Tsukishiro yang ada di kelas 1. Adiknya Rukia-nee."

Adiknya Rukia? Artinya…

"Tatsuki Tsukishiro kelas 1. Katanya dia mengejar-ngejar seorang cowok yang jadi idola kelas 2 bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer, ya? Memangnya apa menariknya dia?" Tanya Ggio. Tujuannya bukan sekedar penasaran tapi juga ingin mencari info. Siapa tahu ia bisa dipakai. Eh, iya. Soi-chan~?"

"Hn?"

"Katanya kamu nggak konsen waktu karate kemarin, yaa~?" Tanya Ggio dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Soi Fon sontak memerah. 'Darimana ia tahu?'

"I-Itu…Aku..Aku cuma kecape'an jadinya tidak konsen. Gitu, deh…" Jawab Soi Fon sedikit gagap. Ggio hanya menghela napas sebentar sebelum tersenyum.

"Kukira kemarin aku melihatmu memandangi kakak kelas. Ternyata aku ini pikun, ya…Lagipula…" Ggio terkikik kecil. "Mana mungkin orang sepertimu punya selera setinggi itu untuk menyukai Tesla-senpai! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Enak saja kau! Kamu tuh nggak berhak ngelarang aku buat-" Ggio mengeluarkan seringainya melihat Soi Fon kelepasan bicara.

'Kena kau.'

Wajah Soi Fon memerah tidak karuan. Tampaknya ia terpancing dengan godaan sederhana Ggio. "Ehh…Aku…"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Silahkan melawan, nona Shaolin Fon." Ggio menggunakan nama kecil Soi Fon. Kelihatannya ini akan berkembang menarik. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Itu sudah jelas, kan. Karena kita teman." Soi Fon mengambil sebuah tas kecil dan membawanya keluar ruangan untuk mencari Tatsuki yang rencananya akan dibuatkan film dokumentasi oleh Ggio. "Ayo berangkat!"

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Kitty : Hyaaa! Mukaku panas bayangin adegan GrimmRuki!

Grimmjow : Apaan, sih?

Rukia : Iya! Kamu jangan gitu, donk!

Ulquiorra : Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa.

Ggio : Bener, tuh! Santai saja!

Kitty : Iya. Kalian berdua juga!

UlquiGgio : *blush*

Kitty : Tapi GrimmRuki is the best!

Rukia : Errr…Mendingan kita baca Review.

Grimmjow : Karena kebanyakan untukku, ya aku aja yang bantuin.

Tatsuki : What? Udah kamu tiap hari tau!

Rukia : Nggak adil!

Grimmjow : Hidup memang tidak adil *smirk*

Kitty : Udahlah…Kalo gitu, Ulquiorra juga bantu sini. Ggio sekalian. Kita baca berempat. Toh reviewnya juga cuma 4.

Rukia : Lho? Kok mereka?

Tatsuki : Harusnya kami!

Kitty : Udah. Diem loe…

* * *

**Bold-Viewer**

_Italic-Review_

* * *

Kitty : First, from atashi no kohai yang aneh karena dibilang aneh malah terima kasih *Grimmjow laughing*. Umm…**Astrella Kurosaki**

.

_hua! hua! hua!_

_berdua-an di 'ruangan' hati" rukia! hati" sama kucing yang 1 ini..._

_XD_

_UlquiNemu? Ada 1 kesamaan tuh, sama" suka manggil orang "sampah". ikutan ah~_

_Grimm-kun keliatannya (baca:kebacanya) keren ya... Jadi pengen liat... kyaa~~! kyaa~~! *ngegebuk" meja*_

_tapi masih kalah sama ichi. :D_

_bek tu topik.(?)_

_tadi mw ngomong apa ya? hm... *pikun*_

_oh! itu! ggio sebenernya ngeliat siapa?_

_update! -^^-_

Grimmjow : LOL. Aku selalu dianggap kucing liar, ya?

All : Iya.

Grimmjow : *mojok*

Ulquiorra : Kau itu memang kucing, kan?

Ggio : Yep. Meskipun phanter tetap saja ras kucing.

Kitty : Dan lihatlah nama 'Jeagerjaquez' itu. Terkesan condong ke jaguar, yah? Padahal dia Phanter. LOL. XD

Ulquiorra : Tidak jelas.

Grimmjow : Lanjut! Emospada! Giliranmu!

Ulquiorra : Dari

_Yey! Chapter kali ini panjang! Jadi seneng sendiri bacanya XD_

_Kalau Soal pairing, Shiori udah mastiin kalau pairing pertama, GrimmRuki. Tapi yang dua lagi masih bingung UlquiTatsu atau UlquiNemu? Itu sih terserah author :D_

_Update~_

Kitty : Wooa! Maaf. Hari ini jadi lebih pendek, ya? T-T Mentok ide saya…

Ulquiorra : UlquiTatsu or UlquiNemu? Entahlah. Saya hanya mengikuti skenario.

Grimmjow : Namanya juga 'Inu'. Tugas 'Inu' adalah untuk mematuhi tuannya dan baginya itu adalah kebahagiaan.

Ulquiorra : Maksudmu aku disuruh jadi Inu?

Grimmjow : Seperti biasa cepat tanggap, ya.

Ggio : Umm…Maaf, senpai. Bukannya Grimmjow itu juga 'neko'?

Kitty : Ya. Kalau tugas neko cuma untuk membuat senang tuannya. Grimmjow! Tugas pertama, pijat pundakku! Capek tahu bubduk terus.

Grimmjow : Hah? *smirk* Ya udah, deh.

Ulquiorra : (Jelas aja mau. Dasar kucing mesum. Makoto juga pake piyama tipis gitu.)

Ggio : (Uhhh…Grimmjow nih ada udang di balik batu!)

Kitty : Next…Ggio, dari penggemarmu. Silahkan baca.

Ggio : Ha'i. dari **aRaRaNcHa**

Grimmjow : Halo, imouto-chan! Terima kasih sudah mereview!

_Nyaaaa .._

_Makin keren .._

_Apalagi di sini Grimm-nii tampak amat sangat keren *ditendang*_

_Ahh, ternyata begitu. Terus siapa tuh yang dilihat sama Ggio?_

_P.S. Ya, Cha penggemar berat GgioSoi! XDD_

_Update!_

_-aRaRaNcHa-_

Ulquiorra : Tak kusangka kucing itu punya adik semanis dia. *liat foto FB*

Grimmjow : Adikku tuh selalu manis kaya si Angela (Angela itu nama OC dari YuUkiPhanthomV) juga, tuh. Dan terima kasih pujiannya, cHa. Kamu juga manis, kok. *cute smile*

Ggio : Dan yang kulihat itu Tatsuki. Tapi aku masih belum ngerti. Skenarionya dikasih per chapter, sih. Yang chappy 7 jadinya belum dikasih. Tunggu saja chappy depan.

Ulquiorra : Last, from **Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

_sebenernya mereka berdua mau kemana?_

_and, cewek yang ditangkep ggio lewat kameranya? siapakah? siapakah?_

_._

_oke, updet kilat :)_

Kitty : Yang ini sudah terjawab di chappy ini dan OK. Terima kasih untuk mereview chappy 6

* * *

Grimmjow : REVIEW

Ulquiorra : REVIEW

Ggio : REVIEW

Kitty : REVIEW

ALL : REVIEW!


	7. No hizuke o shimashou!

Kitty : CRAP! SUPER CRAP! HYPER CRAP! MEGA CRAP! Holy sh-

All : Language!

Grimmjow : Hey! Kenapa kok marah-marah sendiri?

Kitty : Grimmjow...Beliin gue vodka sama sherry 4 botol, ya...cepet...lagi bad mood, nih...*lemes. Tangan udah sampe ke bawah lantai, badannya masih di kasur. Muka dibawah bantal. (gimana, tuh?)*

Grimmjow : o_o? Kenapa? *tiduran di sebelah Kitty sambil nyoba ngangkat bantal, tapi ditahan kitty*

Ichigo : *tadi nguping* Udah, deh...Cerita aja. *masuk ke dalem kamar*

Kitty : UDAH NGETIK SUSAH-SUSAH! TAHUNYA KEHAPUS! MANA DI PDA NGGAK ADA RECYCLE BIN LAGI! AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Ichigo : Ngetik aja lagi. *enteng*

Kitty : NGETIK LAGI JIDATMU! GUE UDAH NGETIK SAMPE SELESE TINGGAL DIPUBLISH, DODOL! TANGAN GUE UDAH PEGEL- PEGEL, LOE ENTENG BANGET NGOMONGNYA, HAH! GUE BUNUH JUGA, LOE!

Ichigo : *ngacir*

Kitty : *sigh* Cepet sana beliin. Gue mau ngetik ulang. *ngambil pda dari charger* Minna-san...Aku yakin jadi lebih jelek. Hiccup...Maafkan kebodohanku. T-T OK. Enjoy, please.

* * *

.

.

.

**New main chara! **

Tesla & Soi Fon

.

.

.

Daijoubu Daijoubu Daijoubu

Chappy 7 - No hizuke o shimashou!

.

.

.

* * *

27 December

04.52

Hana Academy

.

.

.

Ggio dan Soi Fon sudah sangat kelelahan setelah berjam-jam mencari Tatsuki. Melihat Soi Fon sudah berkeringat, Ggio memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Mereka duduk di depan taman sekolah yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga musim dingin. Ggio berpamitan sebentar karena ingin membuat teh panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh mengingat keadaan sedang dingin.

"Nih." dari belakang, seseorang memberikan Soi Fon sebuah kue keju yang dengan cepat segera diambil olehnya sambil berterima kasih. Tak sedikitpun ia melihat ke arah sang pemberi kue tersebut. Terasa di punggung Soi Fon dada orang tersebut. Dan jelas itu pria. Wajah Soi Fon dengan sontak memerah.

"J-jangan bercanda...G-Ggio..."

Pria itu berbisik di telinga Soi Fon. Nafasnya menggelitik di kulitnya. "Aku bukan Ggio."

Soi Fon tersentak. Ia melihat ke sebelah. Wajahnya semakin memerah melihat seorang pria sedekat itu. Rasanya ia mau pingsan apalagi menyadari siapa yang ada di depannnya. "T-T-Tesla-senpai."

"Kamu bolos latihan, ya?" Tanya Tesla.

'Mati aku! Hari ini ada latihan jam 1 siang tadi!' Batin Soi Fon.

"E...Enggak, kok, Senpai...Aku cuman bantuin Ggio buat nyariin seseorang yang bisa dijadiin narasumber film dokumentasi. Bener. Nggak bo'ong, deh." Kata Soi Fon gugup. "Ngomong-ngomong, lepasin aku, donk."

Tesla hanya tersenyum dan duduk di belakang, memangku Soi Fon. Sontak, wajah Soi Fon semakin merah. Mungkin lebih merah lagi dari tomat. "Nggak, ah. Siapa suruh kamu bolos. Padahal senpai udah beliin kamu 3 double choco-cheese cake yang rencananya mau kubagikan ke anak-anak selesai latihan. Karena kamu nggak dateng, ya yang satu aku bawa buat dimakan berdua. Nih, makan."

'Kalo soal ngabisin doank, sih, gue nggak masalah. Tapi kenapa harus dihabisin berdua? Akkhh! Ggio mana, sih? Nyesel gue bolos latihan!' Batin Soi Fon.

"Umm...Tesla-senpai...Lepasin aku, donk..."

"Nggak."

"Please..."

"Hell no."

"Ugghh...Please...Aku bisa duduk sendiri."

"Phew..." Tesla menghela napas. Awalnya Soi Fon mengira Tesla akan melepasnya, tapi "Aku bilang nggak, ya nggak."

Tesla memeluk Soi Fon makin erat dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kalo berontak terus, aku cium, lho."

Wajah Soi Fon semakin memerah hingga ia merasa sudah berada di alam lain. Terdengar suara tawa dari Tesla yang jarang tertawa bahkan tersenyum itu. Perlahan Tesla melepas pelukannya dan berkomentar. "Ha ha ha...Aku bercanda, kok. Kamu, kan pacarnya Ggio. Ngomong-ngomong mukamu merah, kaya apel."

Wajah Soi Fon memerah lagi. Tapi kali ini karena kesal dibohongi Tesla. "Biarin. Lagian aku sudah putus, kok."

'Huh...Meski sebal, tapi aku berharap juga, sih, sebenarnya...' batin Soi Fon menyesal. 'Nyesel, deh...'

"O ya? Kalo gitu aku tarik kata-kataku tadi. Aku beneran nyium kamu kalo kamu berontak terus. Termasuk kalo kamu bolos latihan lagi."

Memang cowok idola klub olahraga bela diri yang satu ini tidak pernah gagal membuat Soi Fon salah tingkah. Jangankan Soi Fon, hampir semua wanita termasuk para guru bisa dengan mudah salah tingkah hanya dengan melihat senyumnya atau melakukan kontak mata dengannya (baca : tanpa sengaja matanya ditatap lurus). Tesla ini memang merupakan salah satu cowok idola di sekolah. Maka dari itulah Soi Fon kesulitan menyatakan perasannya.

'Ayo berjuanglah, Soi Fon!' Ggio menyemangati Soi Fon dari jauh. Tapi karena beberapa menit kemudian tidak terjadi apapun, Ggio memutuskan untuk kembali ke situ.

"Lama, ya?" Tanya Ggio dengan bibir tersungging. Soi Fon melihat ke arah Ggio dengan kesal.

'Lama banget, bodoh!' Sejujurnya Soi Fon ingin bilang begitu, tapi merasa tidak enak mengatakannya di depan Tesla. "Nggak juga. Nih ada kue."

"Wah...Kaya' nya enak, nih." Ggio meletakkan tehnya di bangku taman dan mengambil sepotong kue. Tesla tersenyum melihat adik kelasnya menikmati kue yang dibawanya.

"Oh iya." Ggio dan Soi Fon melihat ke arah Tesla. "Besok tanggal 31 ada festival tahun baru. Kalian ada acara atau tidak? Kalau tidak, mau ikut? Aku baru ingat, jadi belum mengajak siapapun."

Mata Soi Fon berbinar-binar. Ia tak menyangka akan diajak ke sebuah perayaan tahun baru oleh Tesla. "Aku ikut!" Kata Soi Fon bersemangat. Tesla terkikik kecil melihat Soi Fon bersemangat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen.

"Kalau Ggio? Kelihatannya kau repot, tapi."

"Yaah...Begitulah. Lagipula..." Ggio Melirik ke arah Soi Fon diikuti dengan seringai kecil. "Aku nggak ikut, deh."

"Oh. Ya udah. Sebenarnya aku berharap kamu juga ikut karena Soi Fon ikut. Tapi nggak apalah. Kurasa aku saja sudah cukup kalau cuma menjaga dia." Tesla mengusap kepala Soi Fon.

"Hmmph...Ah, iya. Tesla-niisan. Aku tertarik untuk menjadikan anak didikmu tamu di filmku. Tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya." Kata Ggio.

"Hei...Hei...Aku cuma menjaga anggota club itu selama Zaraki-sensei, Yumichika-sensei, dan Ikkaku-sensei pulang dari mengantarkan Ichigo dan yang lain untuk olimpiade. Lalu, siapa orang itu?"

"Tatsuki Tsukishiro."

"Ah...Anak itu. Dia ada di dojo saat ini. Sedang bertanding dengan yang lain. Aku bisa mengantarmu, tapi aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

-D-D-D-

"Tidak tertarik."

'Sudah kuduga.' batin Tesla.

'Phew...Susah juga, nih.' Ggio menghela napas panjang. Ia mengambil kartu nama di kantungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Tatsuki. "Hubungi aku kalau kau be ubah pikiran." Dan dengan itu, Ggio meninggalkan dojo. 'Takkan kulepaskan.'

.

.

.

.

* * *

29 December

Tsukishiro's Residence

08. 13 PM

.

.

.

Tatsuki melihat ke arah Rukia dengan tatapaheran. Belskangan ini kakaknya selalu pulang dan pergi di waktu yang sama. Apalagi...

"Kakak ini kenapa, sih? Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu e-mailan mulu. Siapa, sih? Cowok, ya?" Tanya Tatsuki yang sedang tiduran di sebelah Rukia. Memperhatikan kakaknya yang dari tadi berada di depan notebook, membuka facebooknya. Sebenarnya tadi ia tenang-tenang saja. Tapi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tepatnya sejak ia _chatting _dengan seseorang, wajah Rukia memerah dan ia jadi sering tertawa. Tatsuki tiduran di sebelahnya hanya membaca manga shoujo buatan Ulquiorra sambil melihat ke arah Rukia yang bertingkah mencurigakan.

-D-D-D-

Rukia dengan hati riang membaca sebuah halaman situs yang sebenarnya sudah ia baca berulang-ulang.

* * *

Beranda | Facebook

**Aoi D' Kitty Cat** berpacaran dengan **Ruki White Bunny**

_26 December 21_._ 42 _.Komentari .Suka .Bagikan

Anda, **Aoi D' Kitty Cat**, **Gin 'Kitsune' Ichimaru**, **Kaiencar Aaroniero**, dan 36 orang lainnya menyukai ini.

**Gin 'Kitsune' Ichimaru **Waah...Kitty-kun yang sadis dapet pacar!

_26 December 22_._ 03 _| _Laporkan_|_Suka_

**Aoi D' Kitty Cat**Gin *deathglare* Jangan aneh-aneh, deh, Gin.

_26 December 22_._ 36_ | _Laporkan _| _Suka_

**Hitsugaya Ice Dragon** Eh? Siapa itu Aoi? Kok Ichimaru-sensei kenal?

_27 December 09_._ 00 _| _Laporkan _| _Suka_

**Gin 'Kitsune' Ichimaru**Tentu saja kenal! Dia kan murid Hana Academy juga!

_27 December 09_._ 13_| _Laporkan _| _Suka_

**Ichigo Orange-Berry** Si midget dapet pacar!

_27 December 09_._ 15 _| _Laporkan _| _Suka_

**Ruki White Bunny** Berry Yhe! Kepala jeruk ikut komentar! Emangnya elo sampe umur 20 gini belum dapet pacar! :P  
_27 December 09_. _18 _| _Laporkan _| _Suka_

**Aoi D' Kitty Cat**Hitsugaya Sudahlah...Itu bukan masalah besar siapa aku. Yang jelas bukan orang yang kau kenal.

Gin Awas kau kalau membocorkan rahasia. Aku tak peduli kau guruku atau apa.

Berry-Boy Yo! Berry! Masih inget gue? (awas kalo loe nyebut nama)

_27 December 10_._ 26 _| _Laporkan _| _Suka _

**Ichigo Orange-Berry**Aoi Wha-? Sexta? Itu, loe, ya?

_27 December 10_. _28_ | _Laporkan _| _Suka _

**Ruki White Bunny** Berry & Kitty Lho? Kalian saling kenal, toh?

_27 December 10_. _32 _| _Laporkan _| _Suka _

**X-Ray Szayel** Ooh...Seekor kucing dan kelinci. Apa jadinya kalau digabung? Ini perlu diteliti...

_27 December 10 _._ 38 _| _Laporkan _| 1 _Suka _

**Gin 'Kitsune' Ichimaru** Szayel Kau selalu berkata hal yang aneh! Hahahahaha!

_27 December 10_._ 43 _| _Laporkan _| _Suka _

**Keigo Is Here** Rukia...Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan aku?

_27 December 10_._45_ | _Laporkan _| _Suka _

**Hanataro Yamada** Selamat, ya, Kuchiki-san!

_27 December 10_. _45 _| _Laporkan _| _Suka _

**Aoi D' Kitty Cat** Ruki yep. Dia itu, kan cowok yang dulu pernah ngerusakin barang-barang di Kurosaki's Hospital waktu dokternya lagi bawa kardus yang isinya benda-benda dari kaca.

Szayel Bodo, akh. Komentar darimu emang nggak pernah bermutu.

_27 December 10_._ 56 _| _Laporkan _| _Suka _

**Lilynette Gingercake** Wuaaah! Kitty-kun dan Bunny-chan! Congratulation! Kuharap Starrky juga cepet dapet pacar. Dia males, sih. Bunny-chan beruntung, ya, bisa ngejinakin tuh kucing liar. *smirk*.

_27 December 11_._ 01 _| _Laporkan _| _Suka _

**Aoi D' Kitty Cat** Lily Dasar jahe ijo! Gue bukan kucing and gue jinak! Btw, Starrk masih single, yah?

All : Guys! Kalian pada ikut New Year's Festival di sekolah nggak ?

_27 December 11. 06 _| _Laporkan _| _Suka _

**Ruki White Bunny** Kitty Ikut, donk! Kamu juga harus ikut!

Hanataro Arigatou, ne.

Keigo : Lebay banget, loe.

_27 December 14. 13 _| _Laporkan _| _Suka_

_

* * *

_

Tiba-tiba saja laptop Rukia mati. Dan saat dilihat...

"Akkh...Tatsuki apa-apaan, sih?" Protes Rukia.

"Habisnya kakak cuekin aku, sih."

"Maaf, deh. Kakak lagi-"

"Pacaran sama Aoi, kan? Ukkhh...Pacar baru kakak itu kaya' gimana, sih? Aku penasaran..."

Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Nama aslinya Grimmjow Jeagerjauquez yang jadi kakak kelasmu."

"Oh, Grimmjow, toh."

Krik...Krik...Krik...Krik...

"GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAUQUEZ?"

Rukia menatap aneh adiknya yang aneh. Untuk apa hening sejenak? Kalau mau panik ya panik aja.

"Kakak beneran sama cowok biru, itu?" Rukia mengangguk. "Beneran suka sama dia?" Nodding. "Aku mimpi atau KAKAK SUDAH GILA?"

"Kakak yang gila. Emg kamu kenapa sama dia? Trauma sama dia? Kamu belum kenal dia aja, sih. Makanya takut sama dia." Kata Rukia mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan kakaknya.

"Iya, deh. Emang kalo udah cinta, begitulah jadinya. Hihihi..."

Wajah Rukia memerah. "Apaan, sih?"

Pintu tertutup saat Rukia melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Tatsuki. "Huh...Menyebalkan."

Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Merilekskan dirinya untuk sesaat.

Sekitar 3 menit Rukia menidurkan tubuhnya. Ia kini menyalakan kran air di kamar mandi dan mengambil piyama tidur & handuk. Setelah airnya sudah cukup penuh & berada pada temperatur hangat, Rukia memasukkan essence oil dengan aroma bunga sakura ke dalamnya dan mengambil ponselnya dan menaruhnya di meja di dekat hottub.

"Maketakunaishi! Nakitakunaishi! Waratteta-"

Ponsel Rukia berdering beberapa menit setelah ia berendam ke dalam hottub. Dilihatnya siapa nama pengirim e-mail itu. Dan ternyata...

_

* * *

From : Grimmy Kitty Cat _

_Subject : No subject _

_Hey, wazzap?_

* * *

"Dasar...Cuma tanya kaya' gituan..."

_

* * *

Reply : No subject _

_To : Grimmy Kitty Cat_

_Baru mandi, tuh._

_Kenapa?_

_

* * *

From : Grimmy Kitty Cat _

_Subject : No subject _

_He? _

_Kok nggak ngajak-ngajak?_

* * *

Wajah Rukia memerah membaca e-mail Grimmjow. Memangnya kalau mau mandi harus mengajaknya? Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghapus pikiran aneh yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya karena membaca e-mail Grimmjow barusan.

_

* * *

Reply : No subject _

_To : Grimmy Kitty Cat _

_Dasar kucing mesum!_

_Aku nggak akan pernah ngajak kamu mandi! _

_Emangnya aku udah gila apa?_

_

* * *

From : Grimmy Kitty Cat _

_Subject : No subject _

_He?_

_Beneran, tuh?_

_Kalo aku yang ngajak gimana?_

_*smirk*_

* * *

Otak Rukia sudah mendidih sekarang ini. Kucing ini benar-benar iseng. Sampai-sampai Rukia...

Akh...Sudahlah. Ini cerita rating T, 'kan.

_

* * *

Reply : No subject _

_To : Grimmy Kitty Cat _

_Nggak!_

_Pokoknya nggak!_

_Nggak akan pernah!_

_Never ever!_

_*blush*_

_

* * *

From : Grimmy Kitty Cat _

_Subject : No subject _

_Kalo gitu kita taruhan._

_Kalo suatu saat aku berhasil ngajak kamu 'tanpa maksa', kamu harus lakuin apa yang kuinginkan. _

_Deal?_

_Ooh...Atau Nona Tsukishiro takut?_

_*smirk*_

_

* * *

Reply : No subject _

_To : Grimmy Kitty Cat _

_Wha-?_

_Sapa bilang aku takut?_

_Deal!_

_

* * *

From : Grimmy Kitty Cat _

_Subject : New Year's Festival _

_Ok_

_Kamu udah setuju dulu yang penting._

_Sekarang, aku mau ngajak kamu ke festival tahun baru di Timur kota, _

_dekat tempat kita biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama._

_Yaaah...Kecuali kamu ada janji sama anak-anak sekolah, sih._

_

* * *

Reply : New Year's Festival _

_To : Grimmy Kitty Cat_

_Aku ikut kamu aja._

_

* * *

From : Grimmy Kitty Cat _

_Subject : New Year's Festival _

_Ok._

_Kutunggu di tempat biasa jam 08. 30 PM_

_Jangan telat, ya!_

_PS : _

_Bawa juga baju ganti. _

_Aku yakin kamu pasti kelelahan untuk kembali pulang ke rumahmu._

_Menginaplah di rumahku._

_Tempatnya ada di dekat tempat kita biasa saat siang hari._

_Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam, kok._

_Lagipula rumahku cukup ramai juga -untukku-_

_

* * *

Reply : New Year's Festival _

_To : Grimmy Kitty Cat _

_Ok._

_Tunggu aku._

_

* * *

From : Grimmy Kitty Cat _

_Subject : New Year's Festival _

_Yep._

_Jangan telat, ya._

_Cepet tidur kalo udah selese._

_Love, Grimmjow _

* * *

Seketika itu pula wajah Rukia bersemu merah. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia berteriak histeris karena otaknya sudah memanas bahkan mendidih.

'Sejak awal aku memang sudah menyukainya.'

.

.

.

* * *

30 December

Ulquiorra's House

12. 04

.

.

.

Ulquiorra seperti biasa, sedang mengerjakan manganya. Karena bagian yang ia kerjakan sekarang juga mementingkan detail, kali ini ia menggunakan kacamatanya. Yang berbeda, hari ini ia ditemani oleh orang lain. Dan Ulquiorra yang biasanya mengerjakan karya-karyanya sendiri, pada momen hari ini mengijinkan orang lain untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam hal ini.

Terlihat di sisi meja yang lain, Nemu sedang mengerjakan bagian screen tone. Menurut Ulquiorra tidak masalah kalau Nemu membantunya pada bagian screen tone meski sebenarnya screen tone itu merepotkan dan butuh ketepatan agar hasilnya memuaskan. Terlebih lagi Ulquiorra memilih screen tone yang permanen. Jika salah sedikit saja sama dengan mengulang. Tetapi melihat sekilas saja sudah dapat diketahui kalau Nemu dapat memusatkan konsentrasinya.

Sudah sekitar 2-3 jam sejak mereka bekerja. Tinggal beberapa lembar dan semuanya akan selesai. Ulquiorra sudah selesai mengerjakan semuanya sedangkan Nemu hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Belum selesai?" Tanya Ulquiorra pada Nemu.

"Sudah." Jawab Nemu sambil merapikan pekerjaannya dan menyerahkannya pada Ulquiorra

"Terima kasih. Aku terbantu." Kata Ulquiorra mengambil tumpukan kertas di tangan Nemu. Ia segera menuju ke meja dengan mesin faks di atasnya.

"Mau kubuatkan makanan? Sejak tadi kau tidak istirahat sama sekali." Tanya Nemu. Ia sudah bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke dapur.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Ulquiorra menekan nomor di mesin faks.

Nemu pergi ke dapur dan segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan di lemari es di dapur Ulquiorra yang ternyata tersedia banyak sekali bahan-bahan makanan yang tak terpakai. Ulquiorra memang pernah mengatakan kalau dia selalu sendirian di rumah, karenanya ia jarang dan bahkan sudah tak pernah memasak. Lagipula katanya ada seorang teman yang biasanya membawakan ia makanan.

.

.

.

12.59

.

.

.

"Itadakimasu."

Nemu membuatkan soup untuk Ulquiorra dan tentu saja, dirinya sendiri karena memang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia membantu Ulquiorra dengan pekerjaannya.

"Terima kasih. Kau sangat membantu." Kata Ulquiorra sejenak sebelum ia memakan makanannya. "Hmm...Enak juga." Rona merah sedikit terlihat dari wajah Ulquiorra saat ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku juga tertarik dengan dunia mangaka. Karenanya aku tidak keberatan kalau hanya membantu." Jawab Nemu.

'Ahh...Aku ini kenapa, sih?' Ulquiorra memaki dirinya sendiri. Yaah...Ia memang menulis sebuah cerita dengan plot cinta pandangan pertama. Tapi, akh...Ayolah. Ulquiorra? Mengalami hal itu sendiri? Meskipun seorang mangaka dengan kebanyakan genre romance, ia sama sekali tak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Aneh, ya? Tapi itu nyata. Dan aduuh...Bagaimana bisa Ulquiorra Schiffer wajahnya memerah? Jangan bercanda!

"Ehmm...A-Apa kau ada acara untuk tahun baru?" Tanya Ulquiorra sedikit malu-malu.

'Bodoh! Kenapa sampai terbata-bata? Terlihat mencurigakan!'

"Eh? T-Tidak ada. Aku hanya bersiap-siap untuk pindahan saja."

"Sudah kubilang kemarin, kan. Aku tak akan mengulanginya."

Itulah Ulquiorra Schiffer. 'I don't repeat myself.' Selalu mengatakan hal itu. Satu kali saja cukup. Yep. Memang satu kali cukup.

"Apa kau mau ikut ke festival tahun baru besok akhir tahun?" Tanyanya ia yakin wajahnya terbakar. Padahal ia tahu nantinya Tatsuki akan mengajaknya. Kenapa harus bersama orang yang baru dikenal?

"Ya...Terserah saja. Nanti aku akan kemari."

"Kutunggu jam 5 sore."

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Kitty : Hadoooh...Mesti banyak typo...T-T

Grimmjow : Kamunya pake PDA segala...

Kitty : Lha, meh, piye? Laptop dipake kerja, yho.

Rukia : Ahh...Pipiku panas, nih...

Grimmjow : *smirk*

Rukia : Kucing nakal!

Ulquiorra : Ehem...

Rukia : *blush*

Kitty : Eh, iya. Review time! Karena ada yang ngomong sama Grimm & Ulqui, biar mereka yang bantu!

* * *

**Bold - Viewer**

_Italic - Review_

_

* * *

_Kitty : Ngomong-ngomong reviewnya dikit amat, ya? Cuma sekitar 4. Uggh...Nih story makin jelek, ya? *mojok*

Grimmjow : Nggak, kok.

Ulquiorra : Cuma yang baca aja males kalo udah sampe chapter banyak gini.

Kitty : Gitu, ya? Nggak yakin gue...

Grimmjow : Ea, lah. Nah, sekarang dari **Astrella Kurosaki**. Adoooh...Kohai loe satu itu...

Kitty : Hahaha...

_GrimmRuki, UlquiNemu, GgioTatsu, TeslaSoi..._

_ Senpai emang the queen of cracker! XD_

_ hebat... :D :D_

_ Grimm-kun agresif nih! klo aku lepas anjing dibelakangnya kabr ga ya dia... hmm..._

_ I love grimmjow! _

_ apdet~ :D_

Kitty : Aduuh...Cracker? Dibawain cookies lagi sama Shiro-chan aku nggak tahu, lho, ya. -^-^-

Grimmjow : o_o *duonk*

Kitty :Lho? Lho? Grimmjow? Lho? Kok?

Grimmjow : APA-APAAN ITU? AKU DISAMAIN KAYA' KUCING? EMANGNYA AKU KUCING?

Ulquiorra : Secara teknis, iya. Kau memang kucing.

Kitty : Sudahlah...Kita sama-sama kucing. *cat sign* Lagian di rumah aku pelihara anjing 2. Meski nggak suka, sih...Berisik banget!

Grimmjow : *smirk* Bukannya 3?

Kitty : o_o?

Grimmjow : *nunjuk Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra : ?

Kitty : Next! Dari **shiori. momochan**

_Enggak pendek banget kok :)_

_ GgioTatsu kayaknya baru dimulai di chapter depan ya?_

_ Sip! Update~_

Kitty : Pendek, ya, pendek. Tetep aja kalo pendek itu pendek. Kaya' Hitsugaya sama Sena. *taboked*

Ulquiorra : Next, adik loe, toh. From **aRaRaNcHa**

Grimmjow : *bright smile* Hola~ Reviewnya lama, ya?

Kitty : Updatenya juga lama, kok. Sante aja...

_Nyahaha..._

_GgioTatsu toh jadinya._

_Terus nih masih buat chapter depan?_

_Update!_

_P.S. Makasih sudah bilang Cha manis, Ulqui, Grimm-nii! *pingsan*_

_-aRaRaNcHa-_

Ulquiorra : Ah...I-Iya...*blush*

Grimmjow : *blush* Iya! Iya! Sama-sama! Sesama adek kakak harus sama-sama keren! Huahahahahaha! *PD tingkat tinggi*

Kitty : Oh, iya, ngoong-ngomong si Astrella tadi nulis 'I love Grimmjow', ya? Kaya' nya dia masih lebih suka Berry-boy, deh.

Grimmjow : Heeeh...Sama aja...Next! **Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

_hahaha~_

_mantap deh adegan GrimRukinya!_

_ayo tambahin adegan mereka yang banyak, huahahaha :D_

_._

_apdet!_

Kitty _: _Oh, iya! Tenang aja! Ntar juga dibanyakin, kok! *senyum-senyum nggak jelas* Tapi karena nggak ada yang minta adegan kiss, jadinya nggak dikasih sampe ada yang memohon!

Grimmjow : Bedakan minta dan mohon!

Ulquiorra : Sudah jelas beda, kan?

Kitty : Err...Karena kulihat terjadi krisis review, tolong di share, please. (_ _)

Grimmjow : (_ _)

Ulquiorra : (_ _)

Kitty : Kok kalian ikutan?

Grimmjow : Ha? Aku ngambil pensilku yang jatuh, kok.

Ulquiorra : Aku hanya mengambil kertas naskah mangaku yang jatuh.

Kitty : O...Oh...Ya udah...

**Share and Review!**


	8. Nazo no Setai

HUWAAA! Maafkan saya yang nggak ngapdet-ngapdet! Keasikan sama Kuroshitsuji dan Crossover saya, sih…Soalnya Fandom Bleach itu udah rame, jadinya saya ngeramein fandom Kuroshitsuji dan Eyeshield 21. Apalagi crossover KuroshitsujiEyeshield itu belum ada. Jadi saya ingin jadi yang pertama! *bangga*

Nah, hari ini saya akan meramaikan kembali fandom Bleach, oleh karena itu, saya mohon maafkan keterlambatan saya yang keterlaluan ini. Soalnya saya juga lagi banyak kerjaan. (Guru saya sadis, lho. Kalau ngasih PR satu buku langsung!) Selain itu kemaren juga test mid. Nah…Sekarang, kita mulai saja, ya. -^-^-

Title : Daijoubu! Daijoubu! Daijoubu!

Chappy : 8 – Nazo no Setai

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : GrimmRuki, UlquiNemu, UlquiTatsu, GgioTatsu, TeslaSoi, CrossLucia

Disclaimer : Om Tite Kubo…Kalo mati, warisannya Bleach buat saya, ya…*digebukin gara"doa'in Tite Kubo mati* Terus…butlernya punya saya.

Summary : Di sini anggap saja semua berumur 18-19-an. Name changed. Sext (ini nggak salah ketik!) protagonist and (of course) four of a kind. Tsukishiro Tatsuki, Tsukishiro Rukia, Akitsuki Nemu, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, and Ggio Vega.

Warning : OOC, OC

Note :Untuk chapter ini khusus untuk GrimmRuki saja. Maaf buat yang menantikan saat-saat menegangkan malam tahun baru…(_ _) Saya janji akan kasih panjang buat tahun barunya. (chapter depan, deh…)

8 | Nazo no Setai

-x-x-x-x-x-|Friday, 30 December|-x-x-x-x-x-

09. 00 A. M.

Tsukishiro Residence

Pagi yang cerah menjelang hari terakhir pada tahun ini…Hmm…Suasananyapun sebentar lagi akan berubah. Mistral akan bertiup…Benar…Mistral…Angin pemanggil musim semi yang bertiup setiap akhir musim dingin. Sebentar lagi akan datang. Yaag…Setidaknya sampai besok romantika musim dingin masih bisa terasa.

"Piip…"

Ahh…Ini suara bel di kediaman Tsukishiro. Memang tidak seberisik bel di rumah-rumah lain tempat orang lain yang telinganya agak salah pendengaran berada…Atau paling tidak orang yang lambat bergerak. Tapi…Kira-kira pagi-pagi begini siapa, sih yang datang berkunjung? Masih jam 9, lho. Harusnya sekolah, lho. Tapi ini hari Jumat sebelum malam tahun baru, lho. Sekolah libur, lho. Apa tukang pos? Tukang koran? Tukang bajaj? Lho? Di Jepang kan nggak ada bajaj. Orang saya sendiri aja nggak pernah naek. (di Solo nggak ada)

"Tatsuki. Bisa tolong dilihat tidak? Kakak masih ganti baju, nih." Pinta Rukia kepada adiknya yang langsung berlari ke depan pintu setelah menyanggupi dengan sahutannya

"Tunggu sebentar," Ucap Tatsuki yang mendengar bel ditekan sekali lagi. Ia memegang kenop pintu dan memutar kuncinya. Sejak tadi memang belum ada yang keluar, makanya kuncinya juga belum dibuka. "Maaf menunggu. Ada ap…?" Mata Tatsuki melebar melihat siapa tamu pagi harinya tersebut.

"Ah…Rukia ada tidak?" Tanya tamu itu dengan lembut. Tapi justru itu masalahnya! Kelembutannya membuat Tatsuki tercengang. Kok jadi sopan begono?

"Rukai…Rakui…Kurai…" Tatsuki dengan mata obat nyamuk bakar dan sweat drops benar-benar shock dengan apa yang ada di depannya ini. Namun meskipun begitu, ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang sebisa mungkin. Tapi hasilnya… 'Te…Tengna…Tangne…Taneng…'

Aduuh…Repot nih…

"Tatsuki. Siapa yang, ah…" Raut wajah Rukia yang biasanya melow, kali ini langsung berubah menjadi ceria begitu melihat sosok lelaki berambut biru muda mencolok di depan pintu.

"Rukia…Buenos diaz." Sapa lelaki tersebut kepada putri sulung keluarga Tsukishiro itu. Senyumnya cerah dan bercahaya.

"Grimmjow! Kok ke sini? Aku bilang kita ketemuannya di tempat biasa, kan?" Rukia menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh orangtuanya. Matanya perlahan mengamati baik-baik lelaki di depannya ini. Dari bawah ke atas…Sepatu hitam metallic yang sedikit bersinar di bawah sinar matahari…T-shirt hitam dengan motif mawar hitam bertepi ungu di bagian bawah…Jumper hoodie ungu yang menutupi rambut birunya yang mencolok (meski percuma), dan seperti biasa, headset besar yang terhubung ke mp5-nya menggantung di leher. Lalu, tidak biasanya tapi…Sepasang tindik shappire tergantung di kedua telinganya. Wajah Rukia sedikit memerah dan ia segera berbisik pada Tatsuki agar dia masuk. Namun Tatsuki sama sekali tak menjawab. Rukia menggerak- gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Tatsuki dan gadis itu tetap tidak menjawab. Akhirnya Rukia menarik tangan Grimmjow dan menuntunnya masuk juga membanting pintu sembari berlari bersama dengan Grimmjow ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Tatsuki yang kaget di depan pintu. Mungkin dia terkena serangan jantung. (-^-^-)

Di kamar, Rukia membanting pintu sekali lagi dan –dengan mengejutkan- berhasil mendorong lelaki berambut biru tersebut hingga terjatuh di kasur dengan mulus. "KAU BILANG JAM 3 SORE! INI MASIH JAM 9!" Protes Rukia dengan tangan di pinggang. "Lagipula bagaimana bisa, sih, kau mengetahui rumahku? Perasaan kita tidak pernah membicarakannya, kan? Di facebook pun tak kumasukkan data-data tersebut."

"Kau tidak tahu, siapa kepala sekolah kita, kan?" Tanya Grimmjow sembari mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal denga mata tertutup. Ia melanjutkan dengan hanya sebelah mata saja yang terbuka, "Alasan kenapa aku tidak juga lulus dari sana adalah…Karena kepala sekolahnya itu adikku sendiri."

"AP-" Grimmjow menutup mulut Rukia dengan tangannya dan memutar gadis mungil itu, membuatnya terduduk di depan tubuhnya yang dua-tiga kali lebih besar darinya. Wajah Rukia memerah karena ia dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh Grimmjow meski hanya sedikit. Namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang terus membabati dirinya terus-menerus setiap kali ia berada di dekat Grimmjow dengan radius kurang dari satu meter.

"Sssh…Diamlah." Ucap Grimmjow tepat di belakang telinga Rukia. Napasnya yang panas dan beraroma peppermint yang segar dapat terasa di kulit gadis itu, membakarnya dengan setiap sentuhan tak sentuh. "Begitu kulepas, kau harus tenang. Mengerti?" Rukia mengangguk pelan. Grimmjow perlahan memindahkan tangannya dari gadis itu dan memalingkan tubuh Rukia sehingga gadis tersebut duduk di pangkuannya dengan kedua pahanya menyentuh pinggangnya. Melihat semburat merah yang lebih merah dari tomat muncul di wajahnya, seringai di bibir Grimmjow yang halus pun mengembang. Tapi seringai itu berubah menjadi sebuah garis kebawah yang pahit dan pandangannya memudar. Rukia mengedipkan matanya sembari menatap mata shappire Grimmjow yang indah. Lelaki berambut biru itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi sebelah kiri Rukia dengan tangan kanannya. Perlahan tangannya semakin ke atas dan menyentuh tali pengikat penutup mata kiri Rukia. Gadis itu menutup matanya dan membiarkan Grimmjow melepas penutup mata tersebut. "Apa kau percaya…iblis itu nyata?"

Rukia membuka mata kanannya yang tak terluka. Sebenarnya di mata yang selalu ditutupnya itu tak terlihat tanda-tanda bekas terluka sama sekali. Dan tak terlihat sakit. "Tidak. Aku tidak percaya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?"

"Buka matamu. Mata kirimu itu. Apa yang terjadi…? Kenapa tak terlihat luka apapun?"

"Karena sebenarnya mata sebelah kiriku ini tidak buta. Aku memang menderita amnesia, tapi aku tidak buta." Ucap Rukia sembari membuka matanya. Aneh…Benar-benar aneh…Mata sebelah kanannya tidak memiliki warna dan binar yang sama dengan matanya yang lain. Mata kanannya berwarna biru agak ke ungu. Tapi bukan amethyst gelap yang indah miliknya. "Mata ini…"

"Ssshh…" Sekali lagi, Grimmjow meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibir Rukia. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan Grimmjow memasangkan penutup matanya kembali. "Aku…Tidak ingin kau mengenang saat-saat tragis seperti itu. Jangan. Jangan ceritakan bila itu membuat hatimu sedih. Tapi kau juga jangan melupakannya. Siapapun yang memberikanmu mata itu. Jangan pernah kau melupakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau melupakannya…" Grimmjow mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan lembut sebelum memegang bahunya dan menariknya bersamanya dan berbisik di telinganya. "…dia bisa benar-benar mati, kan…"

Mata Rukia melebar. Tapi memang benar. Ia tak ingin melupakan orang tersebut. Orang itu…Orang itu benar-benar penting baginya…Benar-benar tragis sekali. Meninggal di saat ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Dan ia juga jadi mengingat segalanya. Orang tersebut sudah mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuknya ketika Tatsuki masih berumur 8 bulan dan tidak mengeti apapun. Dan…Dan…Saat itu juga…Pada umur itulah…Orang itu meninggal…Karena penyakitnya…Dan sebelah matanya ia berikan pada Rukia…Namun meski begitu, Rukia tidak pernah membiarkan matanya dilihat oleh orang lain dan penutup matanya juga tidak pernah ia lepas bagaimanapun juga dan apapun yang terjadi.

"Nah. Sekarang, cepat pergi dan bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi secepatnya. Aku tidak suka dengan keadaan ramai." Ucap Grimmjow sembari memandangi gadis yang ada di rangkulannya tersebut.

"I…Iya…Kau mau aku…Pakai baju apa…?" Tanya Rukia polos. Wajahnya yang masih seperti anak-anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan dan membuat Grimmjow ingin melumat bibir manis gadis tersebut. Namun ia menahan dirinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat atau melakukan sesuatu untuk dapat menghilangkan keinginan untuk bercinta dengan gadis mungil ini.

"Apa, ya…Ahh…Sini aku lihat pakaianmu. Keluarkan saja." Ucap lelaki itu dengan kedipan mata.

Rukia mengangguk dan menata semua pakaiannya di atas ranjang queen sized miliknya. Grimmjow memilih-milih untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia mengambil satu set outfit yang…errr….lihat saja, deh…

"Kemari." Grimmjow menunggu Rukia di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Begitu Rukia mendekat, Grimmjow mematikan lampu ruangan. Karena ruangan tersebut tertutup dan tak terlihat sedikitpun cahaya di sana. "Kena kau."

"Apa-" Rukia merasakan pakaiannya telah ditanggalkan dan begitu pula dengan semua pakaian dalamnya karena ia dapat merasakan suhu udara dari angin musim dingin yang melewati…"GRIMMJOW!"

"Diamlah." Ucapnya sebelum menyalakan lampu kembali. "Kau bisa kedinginan kalau terus berpenampilan seperti itu. Ya, kan?"

Betapa terkejutnya Rukia mendapati ditubuhnya terdapat satu set pakaian yang oh-so-sexy dan terbuka. Ia mengenakan kaus U can C yang menampilakan perutnya yang datar, ditutupi dengan jaket hitam kulit dan sarung tangan berwarna putih. Bagian bawahnya mengenakan celana pendek hitam dengan ikat pinggang besar. Kaus kakinya yang setinggi paha itu bahkan lebih menonjolkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya.

"K…Kau…Apa yang kau lakukan tadi…Hah…Grimmjow…?"

"Aku? Tidak ada. Sekarang…Ayo, kita pergi." Grimmjow dengan wajah cerahnya menggenggam tangan Rukia dan menariknya keluar rumah setelah berpamitan dengan Tatsuki yang masih diam di depan pintu tanpa suara...

"Rakiu...Kuria...Aruki..."

-g-g-g-g-g-|Moon Hill|-r-r-r-r-r-

Grimmjow menggandeng tangan Rukia dengan lembut. Menggiringnya berjalan di sepanjang hutan. Bahkan tidak hanya di pinggirnya, namun hingga ke dalamnya. Disambut oleh beberapa koloni ekosistem tersebut, dan juga angin dinginnya. Yang sedikit membuat ngeri Rukia adalah sarang laba-laba di hutan penuh salju. Bukan hanya itu. Burung hantu, gagak, dan laba-laba juga ada. Lalu yang paling membuatnya ketakutan sekaligus heran, kenapa langit hari itu begitu gelap? Padahal ia yakin, ini belum terlalu siang. Tidak, ini masih 2 jam sejak ia bangun. Masih ada waktu 11, jam, kan?

Rukia menggenggan tangan Grimmjow lebih kuat. Namun ketika hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ia melihat wajah Grimmjow yang terlihat senang, lembut, dan…ia terlihat nyaman dengan keberadaan Rukia. Mata gadis itu melebar karena tidak percaya…Kenapa lelaki ini tidak membencinya dan malah senang dengan adanya dia?

Grimmjow melirik ke arah Rukia. Ia memandang gadis itu khawatir dan menghela napasnya. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur, Rukia bisa ada di sampingku saat ini." Tidak ada jawaban. "Mungkin aku akan terus menjadi seorang yang tak mengenal dunia luar yang berbeda. Aku tak akan tahu kalau ada manusia yang sepertimu. Yang tidak menghakimi seseorang dengan cepat."

Rukia tersentak. Agak aneh mendengar Grimmjow mengatakannya dengan 'manusia' bukannya 'orang'. Tapi tetap saja…

"Sudahlah, ayo!" Grimmjow menarik Rukia dan menggendongnya bridal style. Semburat merah dengan cepat muncul ke wajah gadis itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa yang-"

"Tutup matamu, ya?"

"Eh?"

Rukia menutup matanya dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu, tapi ia merasa takut. Hanya saja…Grimmjow…Lelaki itu menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya yang kekar. Hangatnya tubuh pemuda tersebut dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas. Tapi…Ah, jangan sekarang. Jangan sekarang. Lupakan untuk sejenak. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas hal seperti itu.

Akhirnya, Grimmjow berhenti berlari dan Rukia membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sebuah kastil yang besar dan sedikit _gothic_ di hadapannya. Hutan luas itu terlihat hanya seperti taman jika melihat besarnya mansion ini.

"Di mana?"

"Ini tempat tinggalku. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Mata Rukia melebar. Wajahnya memerah. Mengagumkan sekali! HEBAT! Bangunan ini terlihat seperti gambar-gambar di cover novelnya. Sungguh…Menakjubkan sekali! Rasanya ingin sekali bisa menulis di sini! Pasti akan ada hal-hal bagus nantinya. Benar sekali, sama seperti yang ia tulis…waktu itu…

"Masuklah." Grimmjow membuka gerbang di depannya dan ia membiarkan Rukia masuk ke dalam. Mereka berjalan hingga ke depan pintu dan terlihat pintu tersebut terbuka.

Terlihat dua orang ada di depan mereka. Dan juga seekor kucing di gendongan seorang gadis di sana. Gadis itu memandang Grimmjow dengan pandangan tajamnya. Ia mengaihkan pandangannya dan wajahnya yang menyemburatkan warna merah sembari berkata, "Kau sudah pulang." Grimmjow memandang terkejut untuk sesaat. Tak lama, senyum lembut muncul di wajahnya dan gadis itu beranjak pergi bersama dengan kucingnya dan lelaki yang kelihatannya seorang pelayan. "Ikuso, Cross."

Rukia memandangi kepergian kedua orang tersebut. Lalu melihat ke arah Grimmjow yang masih tersenyum lembut. Terasa sesuatu mengiris hatinya melihat senyum itu. Ia tahu, kalau itu senyum yang berbeda dari apa yang diberikan Grimmjow padanya, senyum untuknya, lebih hangat dan juga lebih manis. Namun senyumnya yang baru saja…Terlalu…Menyebalkan…Senyum itu sungguh lembut, tapi yang diperhatikan oleh Rukia bukanlah senyum itu, tapi pancaran matanya. Mata itu begitu dipenuhi dengan hal yang mengkhawatirkan Rukia. Ia benci jika Grimmjow menujukan mata itu pada gadis lain. Tidak. Ia tahu ini egois, tapi ia ingin Grimmjow hanya melihatnya.

"Sa, Rukia." Grimmjow menggandeng tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya ke atas. Tanpa diketahui, itu adalah ruangan dengan furniture mewah dan fasilitas lengkap. Dindingnya diwarnai dengan warna lavender dan kebanyakan barangnya memiliki warna yang lembut seperti warna strawberry dan biru langit. Begitu pula dengan awan putih. Benar-benar sesuai dengan selera Rukia. "Ini kamarmu selama kau ingin tinggal di sini."

Rukia memandang takjub. Grimmjow memberikan senyum itu lagi. Yang –memang terbukti- hanya ditujukan kepadanya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Grimmjow menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Rukia.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez yang meskipun liar namun tampan. Gadis yang terlihat dingin dan datar namun sebenarnya manis. Tinggal dalam satu rumah. Di luar kota.

Tidakkah itu mencurigakan?

Grimmjow memeluk Rukia setelah menghela napas lagi. Berbisik dengan suara beratnya di telinga Rukia, "Gomenne, Rukia."

Rukia merasakannya lagi. Dadanya sakit. Grimmjow memutar tubuh Rukia dan menatap ke arah gadis itu. Ia melihat wajah Rukia dan tak lama kemudian tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, itu tadi adik angkatku."

"Oh."

-_-"

o_o

O_O?

"NANI? GRIMMJOW NO IMOUTO?"

Grimmjow menahan tawanya . "Ya. Tapi akuagak kaget. Aku juga ragu ngeliat Lucia bisa blushing gitu." Grimmjow menutup mata dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia terlihat geram sebelum berteriak dengan suara anehnya. "Ore no imouto…Ore no imouto…ORE NOIMOUTO GA KONNANI KAWAII WAKE GA NAI!"

BLARR!

JDUGG!

BRAKK!

JDEZ!

MIAW!

(yangterakhir itu suara kucing kena lempar meja keramik)

"BAKA ONII-CHAMA! WHAT DID YOU SAID, GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUEZ!"

"Lihat? Dia marah sekarang." Terlihat Rukia menatap Grimmjow. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali. Kedip. Kedip. Kedip. Dan ia tersenyum. Mungkin tinggal di sini beberapa hari bukan ide buruk.

Earl Luna's Manor House

08. 17 P. M.

"Makan malam hari ini…" Cross, personal butler Lucia, membawakan makanan ke dalam. Dan ia sendiri mendorong trolley dengan the. Lelaki itu menuangkan the ke dalam segelas cangkir dan memberikannya pada Lucia

"Hmm…Darjeeling, huh?"

"Ojou-sama memang hebat."

Grimmjow menghirup tehnya dan meminta Rukia mencoba. Gadis itu terlihat sangat gugup di sana. Ia duduk di samping Grimmjow dan di hadapan seorang gadis berambut merah dengan matanya yang berwarna biru mati. Matanya benar-benar pucat dan kosong. Sama dinginnya dengan orbs ruby Lucia. Ia diperkenalkan dengan nama 'Lyuri Shudderblood' oleh Grimmjow. Katanya, gadis berambut ala Cina itu adalah seorang anak yang di'pungut' Lucia di suatu jalanan saat sedang hujan lebat. Bahkan cukup lebat untuk dibilang badai. Kelima orang lainnya adalah pekerja di sini dengan latar belakang yang tak pernah dibahas oleh Grimmjow. Dan itu membuat Rukia penasaran. Tapi sejak tadi Rukia tidak melihat lima orang itu. Namun juga tidak cukup berani untuk bertanya pada Lucia. Gadis itu terlihat menakutkan.

"I-Iya. Itadakimasu."

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Hanya terdengar suara crystal yang bersentuhan. Hingga akhirnya Grimmjow memulai pembicaraan. "Oh ya, Lucia. Besok kakak akan pergi dengan Rukia untuk tahun barunan."

"Hnn…"

"Rumah biar di jaga perlayan."

"Hnn…"

"Lyuri katanya mau pergi dengan Toushiro."

"Hnn…"

"JAWAB YANG LAIN NAPA?"

"Hmm? Nggak boleh, ya?"

"K-kau ini…"

"Sudahlah. Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja. Aku dan Cross punya cara sendiri untuk menikmati hari libur." Gadis itu menghirup tehnya. "Kami masih punya beberapa tikus got yang tersesat di lantai bawah tanah. Ne, Kurossu?"

"Why, of course, Milady."

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok mereka semua datang."

Mata Grimmjow terbelalak dan ia tersedak. "APA? MEREKA? BESOK?"

Lucia memutar matanya dan memberi suatu kode pada Cross. Lelaki itu pergi keluar setelah membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruang makan. "Tenang, mereka akan tinggal di ruang bawah bersama denganku dan Cross. Lalu…" Gadis itu memandang ke arah Rukia dan seringai muncul di wajahnya. "…jagai gadismu baik-baik. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya karena kau membawanya kemari."

"Hei, hei. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkannya lebih awal."

"Diam kau. Kau tidak mengerti, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Hidup ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Hidup hanyalah kematian yang tertunda. Kau paham?" Gadis itu meletakkan tehnya yang kosong dan mengambil pisaunya. Mengiris sepotong daging yang terakhir dan melahapnya. Ia meletakkan alat-alat makannya dan meninggalkan ruang makan. "Oyasumi, Onii-chama."

"O...Oyasumi..."

Grimmjow menatap Rukia dan tersenyum. "Maaf, ya. Kau jadi harus menginap di sini."

"T-Tidak...Tidak apa..."

Grimmjow memandangi Rukia lagi. Dan ia jadi mengingat seseorang yang...Tunggu...Tunggu dulu...! Masa'? Rukia benar-benar mirip dengannya! Tidak salah lagi! Matanya, warna rambutnya, semuanya! Mirip sekali!

"Ada apa, Grimmjow?"

"A-ah..T-tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah kutemui beberapa tahun yang lalu..." ucap Grimmjow sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

Rukia tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan makan. Besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan...

Kuharap begitu...

**To Be Co**

**Aduuuh~ Saya bener-bener minta maap sama kalian semua,wahai minna-sama yang agung!**

_Hei! Itu berlebihan!_

**Grimm...Kita tuh udah telat berapa**** bulan, coba? Hiks...Hiks...**

_-_-"_

**Ok. saya balas review annonymous saja, ya~ Udah panjang banget, tuh storynya.**

Grimmy : Hahaha...Soalnya nggak kepikir nama samaran lain...Kalo 'Earl Pantera' kayaknya kekerenan... :P Thanks for review!

Untuk yang lain sudah saya PM~ REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
